Always A Chance
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co Written: Nerwen Aldarion After the death of Dr. Weir, John has trouble accepting it. When he is captured by the people who killed her, a strange visitor comes, Elizabeth. Shweir TeylaDex
1. A Visitor

Disclaimer: I own the movie, a bunch of drawings and nothing else that has the word Stargate on it. No sueing please.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: My first Atlantis fic, soI hope you like. I think all of you Shweir and Teyla/Dex fans will.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I'm a Teyla/Dex fan so I usaully write those parts in this fic, my sister came up with this idea and I jumped at the chance to help her so here is the fic and I hope you like it.

* * *

Always A Chance

Chapter 1: A Visitor

The city of Atlantis was busy as usual. Everyone was occupied with either going over certain Ancient machines, or busy growing plants to create some sort of greenhouse. People tried not to look up as they passed the office door. Fighting between the commander and the Military Officer was now common place, but still they needed new gossip. What was going on now?

"Sir, you cannot be serious!"

"He is an unnecessary member of your team."

"Unnecessary!" Lt. Colonel Sheppard shouted back, "He's saved my life countless times, I think he's necessary!"

"We don't know anything about him, Colonel, he could betray us at anytime."

"Colonel Caldwell, he has helped me kill the Wraith, I don't think he's gonna betray us."

"Maybe not to the Wraith," Caldwell said.

John was silent at first, but his anger came back full throttle, "Elizabeth approved him for my team."

"Regardless as to what, _Dr. Weir_, approved of, she is no longer in charge, is she?" Caldwell asked, putting emphasis on John's name slip.

"Sir," John began, " Dr. Weir would never have approved Ronon if she felt that she couldn't trust him. She is...was smart, she knew what she was doing."

The Colonel was silent for several moments. He knew that the personel on Atlantis disliked him, and he knew that he wasn't mistaken at that hint of saddness in Sheppard's voice. "Alright,"  
he said, "Dex may remain on your team, but I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you, sir," John said. He got out of there quickly, not wanting some other problem or concern to come up.

His team was waiting for him in the gateroom, "Sorry for the hold up," John said, "Caldwell was chewing me out again."

"What was it this time," Ronon asked.

John debated for a second whether to tell the Satedian that the Colonel found Ronon 'unnecessary'. "Uh, nothing," John said. He figuered that Ronon killing Caldwell wouldn't make the commandeer like him any better.On second thought it would certainly save him the headaches that were definatley coming in the future.

"Look, as much as I love listening to the disputes between you and Colonel Caldwell, the Stargate will only be open for 38 minutes not forever," Rodney McKay said.

John shrugged, "You heard the man, M2P-604 is waiting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What had gone wrong?"_ John thought as he stared at the blank walls. The mission was supposed to be routine, they had never anticipated that this world would be a Caridian stronghold. The Caridian's how he hated to even think about them, he hated them even more more than the Genii. After what they had done only a few months ago, taking them captive, taking so much away from them, taking... No he wouldn't think about that, not go down the terrible path that had caused such pain. Think about what had happened now.

It had been simple, he had sent Teyla and Mckay to go looking around while he and Ronon searched on their own. They had walked for awhile not seeing anything unusual, until they found the abandoned camp.

"What's this doing here?" He had asked Ronon, not really expecting an answer. But Ronon hadn't anwered, in fact he was looking around the camp very suspicously, and he had gotten out his gun.

"What are you doing?" He had asked, "It's an ambush."Was all Ronon had said. Maybe that was the mistake he hadn't believed him. He had instead continued walking around the camp and that was when about ten guys jumped out and grabbed him. Had they taken Ronon? For some reason he didn't think so, Ronon would have fought hard, all he could do was hope he had seen it was an unwinnable fight and had gone off to get Teyla and Rodney. All he could do was hope.

The door to his cell was opened, and two Caridian guards walked in with their sonic set on high. "You," He pointed to Sheppard, "Get up."

"Actually, I like my cell, I think I'll stay..." The two guards each grabbed an arm and pulled him to his feet, "Okay, I guess I'll go with you."

The two guards led John through the underground stronghold. He had no idea where they were taking him, or if they had even planned his capture. He, the dumb idiot, had walked right into that trap. The corridor turned into a large room, and they shoved him through. The room was centered with a large table. Many chairs surrounded, with high backs and comforatable cushions bordered with tassels. At the head of the table several plates with fragant food was set. Sitting in the chair in front of the meal was a middle aged, trim man in a elaborate suit with gold medals pinned to the breast. He smiled when John walked in.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm so glad to see you."

John's eyes turned poisonous as he stared at the man, "Grael," He said in a voice that it was practically a hiss.

Grale, leader of the Caridians, smiled again, "You remember me."

"How could I forget?" John replied bitterly.

It's been...5 months hasn't it?" Grael asked, "I remember that day your people came to ask us to ally with you." Grael wiped his mouth with a napkin and left the chair, "Your commander, Dr. Weir wasn't it? She seemed quite anxious for this to happen, though I can't recall why."

"The Wraith," John said, "We needed help with them."

"Oh yes," Grael smiled, "That was it. She seemed...sincere."

"She was," John said, "until you killed her."

"So she did die," Grael said, "Excellent. That virus was untested, thank you. Now I know that it works." Grael stepped closer to John so he could look him square in the eye, "I just have one last question: did she suffer?"

John looked back at the man with his jaw set. He didn't answer.

"Your silence is the answer I was hoping for," Grael said, "She suffered greatly. That must have hurt you."

John stared daggers at Grael, "I'm going to make you suffer a hundred times more than she did."

Grael laughed, "Oh, but Colonel Sheppard, you are my prisoner, I highly doubt you can hurt me." Grael nodded to the guards, "Escort him back to his cell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a well known fact that Rodney Mckay was difficult to get along with, it was also known Teyla Emmagan was among the more patient of people. But today Rodney was making her patience run very thin. All he had done was complain about the inadiquacy of Radek Zelanka and a new project they were working on, and she was about to tell him that if he didn't stop talking she was not going to be responisble for what she did next.

But Ronon came running up taking all thought of Rodney out of her mind. "Ronon? Where's Colonel Sheppard?"

"He was ambushed, it was by the Caridian's." And they all knew what that meant, but one thing still worried Teyla.

"Are you alright?" She asked him

"Of course he's alright, he's standing right here. Why would you even ask him that?" Rodney asked, not being rude just being pratical.

Ronon did not miss that Teyla's cheeks turned a shade of pink, not that he minded, "I'm fine Teyla."

"One thing I want to know," Rodney began, "How did you get away?"

"We found an abandoned base, at least we thought it was abandoned, I figured out it was an ambush but John was caught."

"Why didn't you just fight them off?" Rodney asked.

"Because I don't like the odds ten to two."

"Enough!" Teyla said breaking the war of words, "Ronon, show us where the base is, we will plan a way to get him out of there." And Teyla began to walk away from the Stargate, leaving Ronon and Rodney staring after her.

"Who put her in charge?" Rodney asked and they both followed the Athosian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Caridians guards brought John back to his cell, and threw him inside. John sank down onto the cold floor, and placed his head in his hands. Seeing Grael there had brought back several memories, painful memories.

----------------------------

_5 Months Earlier_

The conference room was sunny with one wall entirely made up of a window. A metal table with high back chairs was in the middle of the room. Grael, the leader of the Caridians, was seated at the head with his personal guard to his right. Elizabeth Weir was next to him, a document in her hands. Her lovely face was crinkled in a small frown as she studied the paper before her. John was leaning in the doorway watching her, something he had always noticed was that even with a serious face, she still managed to take his breath away . The Caridians had only allowed one personal escort, Elizabeth had asked him to be her guard. John had readily agreed.

"So," Elizabeth said, "Your technology would be a great advantage against the Wraith, as you've shown me. We are willing to join forces with you, if you will help us defeat the Wraith."

"And what would you give us in return?" Grael asked.

"In return we would give you certain knowledge about the Ancients," Grael looked at her with puzzlement, "You would probably call them the Ancestors."

"Yes," Grael said, "And how do you know about them?"

Elizabeth looked at John, and he gave her a little nod, "We are currently residing in Atlantis."

"The City of the Ancestors," Grael said, "Very impressive."

"So," Elizabeth said, "You accept our terms?"

"No,we want something more."

"What more could you possibly want?" John asked.

"The City of the Ancestors," Grael said simply.

"You're not serious," John said forcing his voice to sound light.

"On the contrary," Grael siad, "We are."

Grael shot out of his seat and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her from her seat; the chair hit the floor with a loud bang. John cocked his P90, and the Grael's guard pulled out his own weapon.

Grael pulled a thing needle from his suit jacket, "I would put the weapon down, Colonel Sheppard, it won't do any good."

"John, just go," Elizabeth said. Grael placed the thin needle at her neck.

John shook his head, "Can't do that."

"Don't worry, Colonel," Grael said, "If you just give us your code, we will leave Dr. Weir here alone."

"And what about our people?" John asked, "Am I supposed to assume that you would just walk in and take the city and leave our people stranded there?"

"John don't do this," Elizabeth said, "I don't want to see you die."

"I assure you, Colonel, that your people would be sent through the Stargate and brought here. I give you my word."

"You know what," John said, "I don't really like your word."

John fired at the guard first, he had to get rid of him first. Grael stuck the needle into Elizabeth's neck. He shoved her straight into John to keep the Colonel from firing at him. John caught Elizabeth, and watched as Grael was beamed away to somewhere.

"He got away," Elizabeth said.

"It doesn't mattter, "John said, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth rubbed her neack where the needle had pricked her, "Yeah."

"Beckett should check you out when we get back."

"Agreed," Elizabeth said, "Let's get out of here."

John nodded, "Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth and I are heading back. Be prepared to meet resistence, things didn't go well here."

The Puddle Jumper returned smoothly to Atlantis. Strangley, they met no resistence, and that worried John. The Jumper set itself in its dock. John looked over at Elizabeth who had a hand against her forhead.

"Elizabeth?" John asked, concerned.

She shook her head, "John," She whispered before she slumped into her chair. John jumped out of his seat and grabbed her. His team left their seats as well and moved over to John.

"Get Beckett," He said, "She needs help."

Carson Beckett placed the IV tube into Elizabeth's arm. He turned his head and say John and his team waiting out side. He left the unconcious commander and opened the Infirmary door.

"You don't have to hang out in the hallway," Carson said holding the door open. Everyone walked into the room and stood around Elizabeth.

"How is she?" John asked.

"Uhh," Carson said, "Not good. I just took a blood sample and discovered a very peculiar virus."

"A virus?" Ronon asked, "How much trouble could that be?"

"Quite a lot actually," Carson said, "This virus is highly advanced. It's seems to be preventing her from making anti-bodies to attack it. I've never seen anything like this."

"But, you can fix this," John said.

"Colonel, perhaps you don't undestand, her body cannot defend itself against this pathogen, I can try some anti-biotics, but I can't guarantee anything."

"So if this doesn't work...," John said.

"If this doesn't work, then Dr. Weir could very well die."

For weeks she held out, but she suffered greatly. Her head hurt all the time, and it got harder for her to breath and speak. John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney were her most frequent visitors. She continued to work, going over reports and being sure that people did their jobs.

John walked into the Infrimary like he did everyday. Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed with her computer pad in her lap.

"Should you be working?" John asked.

"I've got to do something," Elizabeth said.

"You can, get well."

"I'm not sure I can do that, John."

"Don't say that," John said, "We're going to beat this."

"That's my line," Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know, I kinda stole it."

Her smile grew, and she looked down at her computer. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her blush.

"John, you haven't gone on any missions?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, you see my commander is sick so I'd thought I'd brush up on my bedside vigil skills." He wanted to make her smile again.

She did, but then she got serious, "You have to continue on your missions."

"Elizabeth..."

"No, John, I may be sick, but I'm still the commander here, and I want you to continue working."

John sighed, "Alright if it'll make you happy."

"Thank you," She said.

"Get some rest," John said, "I'll go tell my team."

Carson was in the medical lab when he saw John pass by.

"Colonel," He called out, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth wanted me and my team to go on a mission."

"Ah yes, about Elizabeth," Carson said, "I have some good news. I was just running through another blood sample, and I have discovered that her body is starting to make anti-bodies."

"You mean she's fighting back?"

"Yes, there are only a few anti-bodies, but it's a start."

"Thanks Doc,"John said with a big smile. He walked out of the med lab with a little more spring in his step.

John and his team stepped out of the Stargate and into the gate room

"I'd like to know what the point of that mission was?" Rodney asked.

"Hey it wasn't completely worthless," John said.

"We saw trees, trees and what do you know more trees!"

Carson walked up them still in his white lab coat.

"Hey, Beckett what are you doing here?" John asked.

Carson's face was grave and he seemed unsure what to say.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Beckett?" Teyla asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Carson said, "Colonel, Dr. Weir died while you were away on your mission."

John stood frozen where he was. The world faded away, and his mind went blank. He never thought he would hear those words. He never wanted to.

----------------------------

Back in reality, John had to blink away those painful tears. He had never shown to his team- or anyone- how Elizabeth's death ahd effected him. Or at least they had never seen him cry. Teyal has spoken to him before about letting his anger go. He had learned to mask it, but he never really let it go. Maybe Teyla had seen through that, but she had left him alone. One thing he couldn't forget was the guilt. Beckett had told him countless times that it wasn't his fault. If he had kill Grael first thent he guard would have shot them both, but he still couldn't help but think that if he had shot Grael first, she might still be alive.

"Hello John," A familiar voice said from behind him.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He tilted his head, and nearly fell over.

Dressed in a floor length white gown that was similar to a gown he had seen before was the woman he had wanted to see for the past five months.

"Elizabeth?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? No flames please. 


	2. Consoling a Friend

Disclaimer: We don't own SGA but we do own Grael the evil man.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Once again this chapter was mostly my sisters and is mostly Shweir but never fear Teyla/Dex fans next chapter is going to be for you.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Are you glad I got this chapter out quick? I think all of our new fans are going to like this one especially the Shweir fans, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Consoling a Friend

John was utterly stunned as he stared at his former commander. She was standing two feet in front of him, no longer pale, and in pain, just her normal beautiful self. _This is impossible_, he thought.

"No," Elzabeth, the illusion said, "It's not."

John frowned, "How did you...? Oh come on, you're dead."

"No, well, not exactly."

"No," John said, "This is just my own crazy mind as I rot in here. I watched you die, I saw your body. We cremated it and scattered your ashes in the ocean. You-are-dead."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You must understand, what you saw was merely the physical shell of me, I'm here, the...spiritual side of me."

John raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hold out your hand," she instructed him.

"What are you gonna do, carry me to heaven?" John joked. Even though he was certain that he was going insane, at least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Just do it," She ordered, putting on her best commander face.

With a sigh he held up his hand, palm up. Elizabeth sat down at his feet, her dress puddling around her knees. She held up her hand and placed it against his. He couldn't feel felsh and blood, but he did feel something. A strange tingling feeling, like he was being touched by some form of energy. Where their palms touched there seemed to be a strange glow. The sensation that was passing through him was serene, and pure.

"Whoa," John said as he pulled his hand away.

"You're not imagining me," Elizabeth said.

"You know, I think I've seen this movie," John said with a grin, "Patrick Swayze died in it."

"I'm not a ghost, I ascended."

"Ascended?" John asked.

"Yes, I've left my physical body and now exist as pure energy," Elizabeth explained

"And how is that possible?" John asked.

"The Ancients," Elizabeth said, "That's what happened to some of them."

"Well yeah, I knew that, but how did you do that?"

"Janis."

"You mean the Ancient that helped the 10,000 year old you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "He helped me ascend."

"But we burned your body?" John asked, "I thought when you ascended you dissappeared."

"Janis came to me when you were away on your mission, no one was there, it would have looked strange if I had vanished into thin air. Janis left my physical body behind so you could find closure."

"Oh," John said.

"I know this is hard to beleive," Elizabeth said, "But it's true."

"I believe you," John said, putting both hands behind his head and leaning against the wall, "What are you doing here? Have you come to bust me outta here?"

"No," Elizabeth said, "Teyla and the others are already on their way. I came to comfort you."

"Comfort me?" John replied, "About what?"

She scooted a little closer to him. If she could have, she might of taken his hand. "Because out of everyone in Atlantis, you're the one who took my death the hardest."

"Hmm," John huffed and sat up, "Never saw that one coming."

"It's the truth," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I know," John said, "I just don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to, if its uncomfortable."

"No, It's not," John chuckled a little, "You see...uh...well you were...are the best commander I ever had. That only happens once for someone like me."

A small smile graced her lips, "Thanks."

Wanting to draw attention away from his grief, he quickly changed the subject, "So, uh, what's it like where ever you ascended people go?"

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth siad, "Like heaven."

John nodded, "I always thought you'd make a beautiful angel."

She smiled and looked down, and once again, he thought for sure he saw her blush.

* * *

The three members of the team not stuck in a cell watched from above the camp. Rodney was looking through the binoculors.

"How many do you see?" Ronon asked him.

"It's hard to say, I think there are about four guards gaurding the entrance and more on the lookouts." He told them.

"I believe the best way to get in is through the underbrush on the south side of the camp." Teyla told them, "What we should do is sneak through there and find a way into the base, finding the place where they are keeping the Colonel should be easy from there."

"How?" Rodney asked in disbelieve.

"Because it will be the only one being guarded." She said, "We must go now."

"She just loves being in charge doesn't she?" Rodney whispered to Ronon.

"Maybe, but she's good at it." He told him before following her.

Rodney muttered to himself, "You only say that because your in love with her."

"What." Ronon asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"What's that?" John asked as he stood up in his cell.

Elizabeth remained seated, "It's your team."

"How do you know?" John asked.

Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Oh, yeah," John said a little sheepish, "So where are they?" He walked towards the door.

"Not far, a few corridors away," Elizabeth stood up and walked next to him, "They have just killed three Caridians. Teyla is ordering for Rodney to keep up. Rodney is complaining about his lung capacity and his lack of athletic abilities. Ronon is scanning the hallways. He says that they are almost there. Rodney wants to know how he can be sure. Ronon says because why would they be meeting more resistence. Rodney is speechless, he hates it when someone talks back to him like that. They are nearing your cell now. If you listen you can hear them."

John pressed his ear against the door. He felt like an idiot, but he did want to know if she was right.

"How exactly can you be sure that Colonel Sheppard is being held in this hallway?" the annoying, and critical voice of Rodney McKay came from the door.

"Because those two men we just killed heard your prattle and came running from their post to shoot us," Ronon explained. John could detect a hint of strain in the Satedian's voice.

"Hey, just because I like to know exactly what is going on...!"

"Enough," Teyla cut him off abuptly, "We have to find Colonel Sheppard's cell."

"Hey!" John said and he banged on the door, "I'm in here!" He continued to bang and yell, hoping to get their attention.

"They hear you, John," Elizabeth said, "They are about to open the door."

John stepped back, and right at that moment the door slid opened and Teyla, Ronon and Rodney stepped into the cell.

"I was wondering when you would drop by," John said with a smirk.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine," John said, "In fact I'm better than fine."

"Uh, how is that possible,"Rodney siad, "You were just captured by the Caridians?"

"Well, I was just talking with Elizabeth."

Teyla and Ronon exchanged a look, while Rodney voiced the question, "What?"

"Elizabeth," John said "She's right here." He pointed to the space beside him.

Rodney, Teyla and Ronon both looked at the space, but all they saw was empty air.

"Colonel are you sure you're fine," Ronon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said, "Can't you see her?"

"No," Teyla said, "there is no one there."

"Apparently the Colonel has gone insane," Rodney said.

"No, I'm not crazy," John said.

"John, Elizabeth is dead, you have to come to terms with that."

"No, she's not, she ascended."

"Oh, like Dr. Jackson did," Rodney said "Well if it makes you feel better you can think that, but I think you should talk to Dr.Heightmeyer when we return."

"No I'm not going to see a shrink," John said, he turned to the space beside him, "Can't you show them?"

Elizabeth, still only being seen by John, replied with a smile, "Actually I am enjoying their looks."

"Please, Elizabeth, I'm begging you."

She waved her hand in front of her, and the three members of John's team gasped in shock.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked, "You're here?"

"Yes."

"You're ascended?"

"Yes, I am."

"Dr. Weir," Teyla said, "What a great honor to meet one of the Enlighted Ones."

"I'm still the same person," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Just in a different form." She looked at all of them, "It's good to see you again, all of you. I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too," John said.

"I have to leave now," Elizabeth said, "But I'll watch you, like I always have been."

"Watch us, huh?" John said with a devilish smile.

"Wait, Elizabeth I have tons of questions," Rodney said, "I mean, you are highly connected to the Ancients now. We need to know about the Wraith, and their technology and..." Everyone watched as Elizabeth turned into beautiful tendrils of white. The strange, lovely form floated over them for several seconds and then dissappeaed, "Hey, she left." Rodney protested.

"I wonder why," John said dryly.

"We should continue," Ronon said, "They will find us."

"Well how are we going to get out of here," Rodney said, "There's a huge ship in the way."

"Ship?" John asked, "What ship?"

"We saw several Caridian guards preparing some sort of shuttle," Teyla explained, "We were able to evade them, but it will be difficult the second time."

"Where is it?" John's face set with grim determination.

"Excuse me, Colonel, but do you have a death wish?" Rodney asked.

"Shut up, Rodney," John reprimanded, "Now which way?"

"Follow me," Ronon said and led them out of John's cell. As they passed the bodies of the two guards, John picked up the Caridian pistol. Before Elizabeth had been killed, he had seen a demonstration of one of these. They weren't as powerful as Ronon's weapon, but it would be effective enough. _If I do this right, all I'll need is one shot._

* * *

Grael smiled at the world outside his window. It wasn't as lovely, or plentiful as Carida, but it was excellent for a base. How kind of the Ancestors to send him Colonel Sheppard to toy with. He had left orders with the Base Command to give the colonel the virus as well. _He might as well die in the same manner as his commander_, Grael thought, twisting his moustache. How wonderful for the Colonel to suffer the agonizing death as had Dr. Weir!

Kernan, his commanding General, and most beloved friend, strode over to his leader with a grim look.

"Kernan, my old friend," Grale greeted him with a smile. He swiveled his chair around to face him, "Why the melancholy?"

"You underestimate that Colonel Shepppard."

"Oh come now, Kernan, he fell so easily into our trap," Grael laughed, "And that was accidental. He will be dead soon, so why are you displeased?"

Kernan frowned, "Have you payed any attention to those tapes?"

"What about them?"

"Colonel Sheppard cares for his late commander."

"Kernan, you bore me with old news," Grael said, faking a yawn.

"No, Grael, he cares for her more than you think."

Grael perked up, "Really, what gives you that impression?"

"He seeks revenge," Kernan said, "He will not stop until he has it."

"Oh, surely, Kernan that could mean anything."

"I have seen anger before, Grael," Kernan eplained, "What is in Sheppad's eyes is much more than rage. His lust for your blood comes from a terrible wound you have given him. I fear for your life, my friend."

"That's why you are here, Kernan," Grael said, "I trust my life only on you."

"That is wise," Kernan said, "Your shuttle is ready, I will escort you there."

Grael picked up several documents, and a small metal case, while Kernan watched the door. Silently, Grael believed his friend to be paranoid. Colonel Sheppard was in his cell, waiting to die. Grael stood on the small platform in the center of his office. After sweeping one last glance at the hallway, Kernan joined his friend.

He flicked a switch at his wristcom and spoke, "The Chancellor is ready."

"Roger, General."

A white beam engulfed their bodies, and beamed up onto the landing platform. A long line of Caridian officers were lined up in full uniform, honoring their Chancellor. The shuttle was a sleek, black ship with wide wings, and lots of space. It carried no weapons simply beacuse the thought of an attack was ludicrous.

Perhaps not.

The thin blue beam came so fast that Kernan almost didn't see it coming. Almost.

He shoved Graekl to the ground, but the blast still hit his leg, shattering his knee cap. Grael cried out in pain and shock. His eyes darted, seeking out his attacker. Colonel Sheppard was standing behind a low bush twently feet away. For the first time, Grael saw the furious rage burning in the colonel's eyes. He had been a fool not to trust his friend.

"Open fire!" Kernan called out.

The Caridian officer's pulled out their pistols and fired at the team. Grale saw the colonel get hit in the arm, and though it was painful, hardly grimace. Kernan pulled his friend off the ground, and helped him limp over to the shuttle. He settled Grael in a comfortable seat.

"GO!" He barked at the pilots. With a flurry of engines, the shuttle flew into the blue sky, and towards Grael's flag ship hanging in black space.

* * *

John watched as Grael's shuttle turned into a black speck, and then vanished from sight. He couldn't fathom the fact that he had failed. Grael still lived

"I've got to catch him," John stated.

"Colonel, you just got shot, we're not commandering any ships anytime soon," Rodney said.

John looked at his arm and sure enough, blood flowed heavily down his bicep, "I didn't even notice."

"That's because you were blind to it," Ronon said, "Your need for revenge masked it."

"Whatever that means," John said, "I've got to catch up to him."

"Are you kidding!" Rodney cried, "That's suicide!"

"Colonel, you cannot be serious," Teyla said, her calm voice now stern.

"I have to do this."

"No you don't," Teyal replied, "You cannot think of revenge right now."

"He killed Elizabeth!" John shouted.

"No," Teyla replied, with just as much demand, "He didn't, you saw her, she's alive. She wouldn't want you to do this."

"She's right," Ronon said, "Live this day, We'll find him again, and then he will die."

John bowed his head a little, but he knew he was defeated. "Alright, let's head back."

* * *

"Ouch!" John protested as Carson applied the antispetic to the wound, "You don't have to burn my arm off!"

"Oh quiet, colonel, it will hurt a lot less than the infection other wise."

"Care to make a wager on that?" John asked sarcastically.

"You're the patient, I'm the doctor, let's get that straight," Carson said, applying gauze to his arm.

"Got it," John said.

Carson looked uo and saw John'sa team outside the door, "You have visitors."

"Oh," John said when he saw them, "Is it alright if we talk alone?"

"Sure," Carson said, "I have other patients to check up on. Be sure to sign out when you leave."

"Right," John said, and gestured for his freinds to come in after Carson left.

"How's the arm?" Ronon asked when he came in.

"It's killing me," John replied, "We got to talk about Elizabeth."

"I wish I could have asked her those questions," Rodney whined, "It could be vital to our knowledge of Atlantis."

"I get the picture, Rodney," John said, "None of you told anyone yet, have you?"

"No, Teyla said, "Why?"

"I think we should keep this a secret, "John said.

"Come on," Rodney protested, "There are at least a hundred people out there who would like to hear that she is still alive."

"No one is going to believe us if we tell," John explained, "Esecially Caldwell. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be put in the looney bin."

"I see your point," Teyla said.

"It's probably best this way," Ronon said, "We may never see her again anyways."

John shook his head, "No, we'll see her again. I can feel it." He looked down at his palm, the same hand that had breifly touched hers.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? All of you Teyla/Dex fans stick around for the next chapter, its coming out soon. 


	3. Two of a Kind

Disclaimer: Atlantis is the property of rich men, not broke teenagers

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Yes guys, a new chapter is finally here. For all you Teyla/Ronon fan's, you are gonna love this! And their is a small Shweir moment, so I hope ya'll like.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I came up with the idea for this chapter a long time ago, but I didn't have a fic to put it in till my sister came up with this fic, so now my little idea has a home. I hope all you Teyla/Ronon fans like it.

* * *

Always a Chance

Chapter 3: Two of a Kind

If Teyla was not in her room she was most likely in the sparring room, where she trained many Athosians and Atlantis Personel in the art of combat. That was where she was that day training one of her more difficult students.

He feinghted towards the left but she was ready for him, once again she despaired over his lack of progress and in a matter of a few simple maneuvers had knocked the sticks out of his hand and hit him with her own.

"Once again you have not been practicing." She told him before stepping away.

"I have been, " John protested, "probably not as much as I should."

She shook her head, "One of these days I will have to find myself a suitable challenger."

"So why don't you?" A voice asked from the doorway. She and John turned to see Ronon standing or rather leaning against the doorframe watching them intently. In fact John could have sworn it was Teyla, Ronon was watching, but then again he could be wrong.

Teyla smiled at Ronon, "You believe that you would provide me a challenge?"

He gave her a cocky grin, "I beat you once didn't I?"

"Indeed you did," She said, "I do believe it is time for a rematch."

John was more wary, "I don't know, remember what happened last time?"

She turned to John, "What happened last time was my own mistake, I let you distract me."

He smirked at her, "So now I'm a distraction?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ronon glaring at him. _Hmmmm,_ he thought,_ this could be fun._

Teyla rolled her eyes and sent a glare of her own at him, "You know what I meant and I expect you not to distract me again."

"Ok, looks like some entertainment is about to happen, it's too bad I don't have any popcorn."

Teyla and Ronon faced each other sticks in hand. Teyla looked up into Ronon eyes, trying to stare him down despite the fact that he towered over her. They stood that way for an endless moment looking at each other intently, minds empty except for on anticapation of what the opponent might do.

It was Ronon who attacked first, lunging at her with his right hand and that was how it all began. It was a flurry of motion as the air whisteled with the sound of their sticks, the grunts as they blocked the others attempt at victory. It was a dance, their feet moved around the room almost as if to music the fight was so perfectly balanced. And the entire time their eyes never left the other. That was the real trick to the game, you never watched the other's hands because it would lose your own focus. You watched their moves from the corner of your eye, what you had to do was watch them, specifically their eyes, because the eyes never lied. The eyes said whether they were tiring or losing hope, whether they were overconfident or afraid. But Teyla saw none of that in Ronon's eyes, his eyes were confident but not overly so, he knew how good he was and he knew that he could win.

Teyla was holding her ground but those green eyes held her under a powerful spell, she found herself faltering and that was when Ronon made his move. He used his sticks to knock one of hers out of her hand. Feeling foolish for allowing this to happen she thought of how to make a quick recovery. She was going to kick him to drive him back in order to grab her lost stick but he anticipated this. He dropped his own sticks and grabbed her foot and spun her to the ground.

She tried to get up but he wasn't going to lose this chance of victory, so he did the one thing he could do to ensure he won. He straddled on top of her and pinned her arms down.

She was caught and she knew it, but her thoughts were not on the fact she had lost. Rather they were on the fact that Ronon Dex was now on top of her and his face was very close to her own, very close in deed.

She could hardly breathe and her heart was pounding and she knew it was not just becuase she had just fought him. She found herself thinking that he may just kiss her, in fact she hoped he would.

But obviously he wasn't thinking the way she was, he didn't kiss her. He stood up and leaned over her.

"Mistake number one, " He said, "You tried to kick me," But he didn't stop there, "Mistake number two, thinking I would lose."

Teyla nodded her head as if she understood and then quickly swung her legs so that his feet came out from under him.

He landed, hard, on the ground. She quickley scrambled over with a stick she rechreived and held it to his throat. Now it was her who was stradling him. It was her lips that were dangerously close to his. And she was tempted to taste them, but she wouldn't give him that victory.

"Mistake number one," She told him, "underestimating me. Mistake number two, thinking you could win."

With that she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving John doubled over in laughter and Ronon speechless on the floor. Ronon stared after her retreating form and a slow smiled graced his features.

She had spirit and he could tell he was getting to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's team sat in Colonel Caldwell's office, the were there for a mission briefing, but there was only one problem; the Colonel was late. The minutes ticked by and John was about to lose his temper when he finally came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said as he breezed in.

"It's no problem, we were just sitting here for half and hour." John said sarcasticly.

"Colonel Sheppard, I am not in the mood for your insubordination so please refrain from sharing your comments." The Colonel said glaring at John. "Now you are here to discuss your mission to M3P-794. The malp we sent shows all the life signs necessary, but we didn't see any signs of civilization."

The Colonel continued to talk of the planet but Teyla's mind was on other things. Teyla didn't miss the look that Caldwell was sending Ronon, it was pure poision. That confused her, as far as she knew Ronon had not done anything that Colonel Caldwell would dissapprove of. All she could do was look from one to the other and wonder.

When they were getting ready in the gate room she pulled John aside, "Has Ronon done something to offend Colonel Caldwell?"

He looked at her quizzicaly "No, why are you asking?"

She glanced at Ronon before continueing, "In the mission briefing he kept glaring at Ronon. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

He sighed, "Caldwell just doesn't trust Ronon."

Teyla was very surprised about that, "Why?"

He shook his head, "He just thinks that Ronon might betray us."

"That is ridiculous he has proven to us time and again that he wouldn't do that."

He nodded, "I agree with you but Caldwell is a lot harder to convince." He smiled at her, "Don't worry about Ronon."

Teyla became flustered, "I'm not worried." John gave her a doubtful look, "I'm not!" She protested.

"Yeah, right." He said in a tone that said he believed anything but, then walking away leaving Teyla not quite sure if even she would believe herself.

* * *

After stepping throught the gate they found themselves on a planet the personnel had dubbed M3P-794, but it also reminded John of another planet.

"Welcome to Endor," John said, "home to the Ewoks."

Teyla and Ronon both turned to John obviously confused, "I thought this plantet was called M3P-794." Ronon said.

"It is,"John told him.

"Then why did you call it Endor?"

"That's a joke, a referance to Star Wars." The two still stared at him confused, "Star Wars was a movie from Earth, it was about Jedi and lightsabers." He shook his head, "Just forget what I said.""Ok," John began, "We need to search the area so we better split up."

_If he sets me up with Mckay again_, Teyla thought,_ He may lose a member of his team, I can't stand another mission of his complaining._ "Colonel Sheppard, might I ask that I search with someone other than Dr.Mckay."

"Hey," Rodney said suddenly offended, "What's wrong with me I have you know I am a great conversationalist..."

John remembered what Weir had told him and he figured he'd be nice to Teyla, "Ok Teyla you and Ronon can search over there," He pointed to show them where to go, "Rodney we'll go this way."

Rodney was still complaing when they set off, "I can't for the life of me figure out why she wouldn't want to pair up with me, perhaps my intelligance intimidates her." And suddenly John was regretting his decision with the split as well.

Teyla and Ronon entered the forest in silence. She was a bit nervous to be around him, not that she would admit it. The images of what might have happened in the spar room came back to her, she decided to try to focus her attention on something else like the scenery.

"The trees are so tall," She spoke a loud, "It's almost as if they touch the sky." He looked at her and she smiled, "When I was younger I used to climb the tallest tree I could find becuase I wanted to touch a cloud, being here it seems like I might actually be able to do it." She looked and he was looking at he intently, she blushed, "You might think that's foolish."

"No," He told her, "When I was little I jumped out my window because I wanted to fly, its a good thing I was close to the ground." And they both laughed over they sillyness of their childhood.

"Did you learn to fight when you were a child?" Ronon asked, very curious about her past.

"Yes," Teyla said with a smile, "I was one of the best."

"Really?" Ronon replied, "I found you quite easy to subdue."

Now Teyla frowned, "If I remember correctly, I defeated you."

"Once."

"Well the next time we duel, it will be you lying on your back again!"

Ronon smiled at her insult. She was very beautiful when she was angry. Perhaps that was why he goaded her so much.

"Only if you are on top of me again," He said with a smirk.

Teyla was stunned for several seconds. He did NOT just say that. Now she was begginning to regret her request for not working with Rodney. Or, at least she was close to it.

"Why would you say such a thing?" She replied, flabergasted.

"Do you know a man who doesn't want a beatiful woman on top of him?" He asked and walked ahead, leaving her to stare at him. She couldn't believe the remark he made, it infuriated her that he would say such a thing, but wait a minute did he just say she was beatiful? Suddenly she was no longer angry with him, in fact she was smiling. Ronon thought she was beatiful.

That was when she noticed that he had stopped up ahead and seemed to be looking around for something. "What is it?" she asked.

He didn't say anything just held a finger to his lips, still scanning the trees around them. Teyla took that to mean he thought they might be being watched. She began to look around as well but she didn't see anything. She heard it, the sound of a dart whistling through the air, she felt it prick her skin and the next thing she knew she was falling towards the ground.

* * *

John and Rodney made there way back to the gate finding nothing signifigant towards Atlantis.

"I better contact Teyla and Ronon, see if they found anything." He told Rodney.

"Oh yes, I'm betting they found just what we found nothing."

John ignored him, "Teyla, Ronon come in." But there was not response, "Teyla, Ronon do you copy?" He continued to try to contact them through the radio but there was no reply. He turned to look at Rodney, "Something's wrong."

In a camp somewhere else on the planet a man with long, dirty hair and a face streaked with dust, picked up the small box in which a voice had come from. He turned to look at another man in the room who was just as dirty as he was.

"Teyla, Ronon, do you copy?"

The dirty man nearly dropped the talking box. What magic was this? Such power could only come from Horan, the god of power.

"The voice of Horan," the Fertian tribal man spoke to his companion in their hoars, throaty language, "These intruders must be a gift from him. We will give them the great honor of a sacrifice."

His friend nodded, "Tommorrow night, we will spill their blood upon the Altar of the Old, and praise Horan for his power."

The first thing Teyla noticed when she finally woke up was the smell. The place smelled of animals, waste, and men who had not washed in a very long time. She then noticed the sound of people talking in a strange language, the sound of fires and cooking. She opened her eyes to see the blank canvas of a tent, she saw that she was sitting on the ground. And that was when she realized that she was tied up back to back with Ronon.

"Ronon?" She asked seeing if he was awake.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He told her.

"What happened?" She asked, "Why can't I move?"

"They hit us with darts that paralyzed us," He struggled, "I'm starting to feel my legs again."

"Once we regain feeling in our hands we must work on getting them free." She told him.

"I won't argue with you."

She sat there hoping that she would begin to feel her limbs soon enough and suddenly she was reminded of another time she was tied up like this. She let out a small laugh at the irony.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"This reminds me of the time I first met you." She told him.

"I wasn't tied up." He reminded her.

"Yes, but I was, I just thought it was rather funny that I met you captured and now I'm captured with you." She wished she could see his face to see if he was smiling like she was.

"Strange galaxy, huh?"

"I suppose."

"So what do you think they want with us?" Ronon asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"I'm not sure if I like thier hospitality," Ronon said, "Can you feel your hands yet?"

"A little," Teyla replied.

That was when they heard the tent flap opening. A dirty, bronzed man clad only in a loin cloth stepped in. A circlet of blue beads was tied around his head, and his gray hair stuck out in little tufts.

"We've got company," Ronon said, Teyla's back was to the flap.

"You," The man pointed, "great gift. Belong to Horan."

"What did he say?" Teyla asked. She didn't understand who this Horan was.

"He says we belong to Horan."

"We give to Horan," the man pointed to the sky, "Give you to Hornan. Sacrifice on altar. We drink blood."

Ronon glared at the man, and sucked in a deep breath. He hated captivity, and he hated being sacrificed even more.

"Tomorrow, you die, go to Horan," He said, "We be blessed." He then left the room leaving Teyla and Ronon in silence.

"Change of plans, once we get out of here we kill them." Ronon told her.

"Ronon," Teyla admonished, "we can't kill them just because of their beliefs."

"Didn't you hear him, they are going to sacrifice us."

"Because of what they believe in, you wouldn't kill me for my beliefs anymore than I would kill you for yours." She told him, "You will not kill them."

"You're not Sheppard," He reminded her, "You can't order me not to."

"But I'm your friend," She said gently, "And I'm asking you not to."

* * *

John scanned the horizon through the windsheild of the Puddle Jumper. Rodney was looking out it too, while eating a candy bar. He had practically gotten on his hands and knees in front of Caldwell to get permission to do a Search and Rescue. Thankfully, he was able to persuade the stodgy commander, and now they were here, searching for their friends.

"You see anything?" John asked Rodney.

"I see trees," Rodney said, "All I can see is trees."

"Well they have to be out there somewhere," John stated.

"You logic is impecable, Colonel," Rodney repleid, "I mean I was honestly thinking that they had floated into space."

"Rodney, I'm not in the mood," John said, "Now keep looking."

"Well how can we even find them in these trees?" Rodney complained.

"Gee, I really don't know, maybe I shoud throw you out of the Jumper and then find you," John replied sardonically.

"You know I don't appreciate your hostility."

"And I don't apreciate you talking, so shut up and keep looking!"

Rodney, for once, obeyed and both men continued to look down at the forest below.

* * *

Ronon and Teyla were finally able to get free from their bonds, but now the problem was finding their weapons. Luckily in addition to being primitave the race wasn't very bright. Their weapons were found just outside the tent they had been held, there was just one problem.

"Are radios are gone." Teyla noted, "They must have taken them."

"Probably thought it was a way to talk to their gods." Ronon inferred.

"We still have our transmitters we can get to the Stargate and still go back to Atlantis." Teyla said.

"Lets just get out of here." Ronon said making his way towards the door.

Sneaking through the camp was relativily easy, they were just thinking they were going to get out of this one when the deep sound of a horn filled the camp.

"What was that?" Teyla ask.

"They know we're gone." Ronon said calmly and right on que the camp became chaotic. The men came out with their darts and various other weapons. Teyla and Ronon were forced to do the one thing they could at a time like this: run.

The race for the for the forest was on, they ran towards the treeline hoping to lose them in the woods. With darts flying past them they were nearly there, it was then Teyla felt a slight pain in her leg. But she kept running, it wasn't until they were surrounded by trees, witht the people still coming that her legs gave out.

"We have to keep moving," Ronon said.

"I can't," She told him gritting her teeth. She looked at her leg and saw a slight cut, hardly superficial but she knew what it was, "One of the darts must have grazed my legs, not enough of the poision entered my system for me to lose conciousness but I can no longer move my legs."

Ronon didn't say anything, he heard the men coming and he saw Teyla lying on the ground. So he swung her over his shoulder and kept running.

After running for quite a while and Teyla feeling rather foolish, he finally set her down on the ground.

"I think we've lost them," He told her, "Can you walk yet?"

"No," She said dissappointed, "Listen, leave me here..."

"Not a chance."

"Find Colonel Sheppard, you can come back for me then," She could tell he was not convinced, "I don't want you to keep carrying me, I'm holding us back."

"You're not heavy," He said smiling at her.

She sighed, "That wasn't what I meant, you should just..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Ronon walked over and picked her up again, holding her in both of his arms rather than his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to fight him.

"I'm not leaving you." Was all he said. She continued to struggle for a minute but then resigned to the fact that he was going to carry her. It wasn't till than that she realized she was in his arms. Her stomach started feeling fluttery as they continued to move through the woods.

* * *

"Atlantis this is Sheppard, over," John said as his Jumper hovered by the activated Stargate.

"We read you Sheppard, Caldwell came in over the radio, "Have you found Teyla and Ronon?"

"Negative, Colonel," John replied, "And it's starting to get dark."

"I understand, "Caldwell said, "Return home, you may continue your search tommorrow."

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh that's a great idea, my back is starting to kill me."

"No, sir, I'm staying here," John said.

"What!" Rodney nearly squeaked.

"Colonel?" Caldwell replied, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, report in tommorrow morning," Caldwell said, "Atlantis out."

"Are you nuts!" Rodney said, "You want to stay here!"

"I'm not leaving them alone out there," John said.

"And where are we supposed to sleep?"

"In the Jumper," John replied to the obvious.

"Oh right," Rodney said, momentarily speechless, "I happen to have a weak back, however."

"And that's my problem how?"

"Forget it," Rodney said. He stared out the wondow, while John sailed into the sky to search for a place to settle down for the night.

* * *

Ronon stopped in a clearing, "It's getting dark," Teyla told him, "We should stay here the night."

"Alright," He said setting her down. She began to feel a slight feeling in her legs, she began to rub them in hope of waking the sleeping muscles.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm starting to get a little feeling in my legs, rubbing them seems to help." She told him.

He sat down at her feet, "Here let me help." And he began to help her try to get some feeling beck into her muscles. She began to feel strange having his hands on her legs. He was so gentle yet so strong, she began to wonder what other wonders his hands could do. As his hands were slowly moving up her legs, her hands began to shake. The higher up his hands went, the more butterflies went into her stomache.

"That's enough, I don't think any more will do much good." She told him before he or she for that matter got any ideas.

They sat together in silence as the sun began to set, and the night began to get cold. Teyla began to feel the sting of the air, she tried rubbing her hands over her arms trying to get warm. Ronon noticed and gave her a questioning look, "It's cold," She admitted, envious that he didn't seem to feel it. He nodded as if he understood, he then moved closer to her and even put his arm around her.

She looked at him in alarm, "It'll keep you warm." He explained and she smiled her thanks. She readied herself for the coming, cold night and let herself indulge in the pleasure of feeling Ronon's arm around her.

* * *

_It was cool. A sweet, calming cool that refreshed the soul._

_Light filtered through the air, showing through the pale green leaves. Rain drops rested like mirrors on thier pale surfaces, and dripped down to the musty, brown soil below. _

_Birds sang a delicate song. Animals darted between the tall trees, and shrank into the bushes._

_John stared at this strange perspective. he could feel the life throbbing in the trees. He could smell the rich earth, and hear the music of nature._

_"The forest," a strange whisper sounded in his ear. The voice seemed to echo, and he couldn't tell whether is belonged the man, woman or child._

_"What?" He asked._

_"The forest."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"The forest."_

_"This whole planet is a forest," John said, "where?"_

_"The clearing in the forest," the voice said again, "the forest. Leave the ship. Search on foot. The forest."_

_"Who are you?" John asked, "Tell me."_

"John?' Rodney's voice in his ear woke him up.

"Yeah, what do you want?" John asked sleepily.

"You were tossing in your sleep."

"I was?" John said a little surprised.

"Yeah, so, are we going to get started after spending a restless night aboard the Jumper?"

"No," John said.

"What do you mean no?"

"We're leaving the Jumper," John said "we're searching the forest on foot."

"You have got to be joking!"

"No," John got uo form his chair, "get your gear, let's move."

"Wait a minute, what gave you this brilliant idea to search on foot in the dark, creepy forest?" Rodney asked.

"I had this dream," John explained as he slipped his P90 over his shoulder, "it was incredible."

"I didn't ask for a dream analyisis."

"This voice was telling me to search in the forest," John said, "And that's what I intend to do."

"I knew that you had gone insane."

"Rodney, shut up and move," John said shoving him out of the Jumper. While Rodney complained about hiw crazy this was, John thought back to the dream, and the voice. Who was it?

* * *

"Aww, how sweet."

Teyla opened her eyes slowly, and then snapped open at the sight. John was leaning over her with a big grin on his face, Rodney was also there trying to hide a smile. It was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep with her head on Ronon's chest.

"Colonel Sheppard," She said, slowly getting up. Her legs were finally back to normal.

Ronon woke up when she left his arms.

"Oh, well don't let us interrupt," John teased, "If you want we can give you a little privacy."

"We're fine," Teyla said, shrugging off the teasing.

"What happened to you?" John asked.

Teyla and Ronon peiced together thier account about thier capture by the natives, and their escape.

"It's a good thing we found you," John said.

"How did you find us?" Teyla asked.

"Ah, well, John is psychic," Rodney answered with a smile.

"What?" Ronon replied.

"I had a dream that told me to look in the forest," John said, "And it must have meant something because we found them in the forest," he glared at Rodney.

"It doesn't sound like a coinidence," Ronon agreed.

"Who would help us that would give you this vision?" Teyla wondered.

At that moment, a small breeze blew in and tickled their faces. The strange thing was that no blade of grass stirred, and not a leaf shook. It seemed that only they could feel the breeze.

John closed his eyes and smiled into the wind, "Elizabeth," he whispered.

No one siad a word, they just stood therr as the breeze circled them, and then seemed to blow straight into the sky. They looked up, and knew that their former commander was watching them, as she had promised.

"Come on guys," John said, a small smile still on his lips, "Let's go home."

TBC

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Next chapter Weir begins to realize the mistake of ascending and Teyla's heart will break when Ronon is captured by the Wraith.

Note: I know that it was a risk having Elizabeth give John that vision, let's just sya that she is walking a fine line. So please don't flame at me saying she interferred,my theory is that if she doesn't give away the exact location, it's not exactly interferring. So please, forgive us if we have offended.


	4. Always a Chance

Disclaimer: We only own about two dollars, do you really think we own Stargate: Atlantis?

A/N Tinuveil Undomiel: At last, at last we post another chapter. There are good Shweir and Teyla/Dex moments in this on and I sincerly hope you enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Well las chapter was sizzling for Teyla and Ronon, I don't think you will be dissapointed in this one. This chapter was my idea and it is how this story's title came to be.

* * *

Chapter 4: Always a Chance

"Incoming wormhole," The man at the desk rang out, he sat waiting for a transmission to come in and it did, "It's Colonel Sheppard's team." He said lookin at Colonel Cadwell who nodded permission to lower the sheild. The team came stumbling in or rather, most of the team, Ronon was not with them.

"We've got a problem," Colonel Sheppard called out.

"Where's Ronon?" Colonel Caldwell asked.

"That's the problem," Sheppard told him, "We were attacked by the Wraith, he was taken."

"We've got to go back there and help him," Teyla spoke up her voice tinged with worry.

"Lets talk about this in my office." Caldwell told them.

* * *

"Alright," Caldwell said, taking a seat, "Tell me what happened." 

"Well," John started off, "When we first arrived, we had no problems, but then the Wraith came..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone on John's team ducked when they heard the familiar whine of the Wraith Darts.

"How many?" John asked.

"Looks like one Dart, and three on foot," Ronon said, "They must be scouting."

"Well we'll just have to sit tight and wait for them to leave."

"We have to move on," Ronon siad, "They'll find us here."

"And where do you suggest we go?" Rodney asked. P2X-498 was mainly low brush and tall grass. No many options for hiding.

A cloud of dirt popped in front of them. A Wraith stood not ten feet away firing at them. Immediatley, Ronon jumped up and raced after him.

"Ronon!" John called after him, "Damn it," He muttered.

Teyla began to follow the fleet-footed Satedan, "Hey wait, "John called as he followed her with Rodney close behind.

The words barely registered as Teyla was completley focused on catching up with Ronon.

Ronon fired a shot at the Wraith, but it dodged it. He fired a second shot, this time it struck him in the shoulder.

A light buzzing sound reached his ears, but there was no time to moved before the transport beam claimed the Wraith and Ronon.

Teyla stopped dead where she was and gasped in horror. The Dart flew away and into the open Stargate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"After that we returned to the Gate and dialed back here," John concluded.

"Did you see the address that the Darts were going to?" Caldwell asked.

John looked at Teyla and Rodney, "No." He admitted.

Caldwell leaned back in his chair assessing the situation, "Frankly we are lucky that it was him they caught rather then on you."

Teyla eyed Caldwell warily, "I do not understand, are you saying that out of all of us here, it was him you would like captured?"

"What I'm saying Ms. Emmagen, is that Ronon was a rather new addition to the personnel here, the Wraith did not know he had joined us, so they will still believe Atlantis has been destroyed."

She bit back her anger but her tone was still icy, "But we are going to help him."

Caldwell looked her straight in the eye, "No."

Teyla's hands began to shake, her rage was clear on her face, "He is a member of out team, we cannot just leave him there to die!"

Caldwell still spoke calmly, "I will not authorize a rescue that cannot be done."

But Teyla was beyond caring what he thought, "I do not care about authorization, he is my friend, we cannot just give up on him!" She turned to John, "Colonel we cannot leave him!"

"Ms Emmagen, you are upset, I think you should calm down, then you will see the wisdom in my descion."

She stared at Caldwell in disbelief and them stormed out of the room. John followed her, "Teyla, stop!" She waited for him to catch up, "Teyla, I don't like this either. I don't like what he said about Ronon back there and I certainly don't like not being able to do something."

"We can..." She began.

"Teyla think, we don't have to gate address to where they were going, it would be like looking for a needle in a very large haystack. I hate this as much as you do, but there is nothing we can do."

She looked away from Sheppard, tears filling her eyes, "You're right," she whispered. She walked away and this time John let her go. He knew she was needed to be alone to cry and think. He didn't know how she felt about Ronon but he understood what she was going through. He had gone through the same thing, nearly five months before.

* * *

Ronon sat in solitude in his cell. Unlike the cocoon in the feeding chambers, where he had had been held in years before, this cell was of a moderate size, and cold. He barely felt the chill, so it mattered none at all. He wasn't a fool; the Wraith were going to kill him. They were unable to feed off of him, another way would be used. He could only hope that they wouldn't force him to be a Runner again. That way of existence was far wose than death. 

Would he have any regrets when he died? Dying fighting the Wraith was an honorable death, dying with honor was of importance to his people. But he was going to regret something, it surprised him very much. The one thing he wanted was to see her again, to make her smile to tell her all the things he'd been feeling since the moment he saw her. He scolded himself, a warrior was never supposed to think of such things, not while he was in the enemy's hands.

"Ronon." and voice rang out of the silence, it was the familiar voice of Dr. Weir. If he was surprised to see her in his cell he didn't show it. "Hello," he said, his only indication that he saw her, he was never much of a talker.

"I'm sorry to see you in such a troubling state." She said in that gentle voice of hers.

"Are you here for a reason?" He asked getting to the point, "Or just to keep me company?"

"I never knew you well, Ronon," Elizabeth confessed, "But I never wished anything against you. If you remain here they will kill you."

His face still showed no emotion, "I know that," Ronon said, "Have you come to help me out?"

She sighed, "You know I can't but I have come to give you a choice."

"Choice of what?"

"You can ascend," Elizabeth told him a kind of awe in her voice, "You can exist as I do now, in this state you can watch our friends and help them in what ways we can."

He raised at the offer, "No."

She stared at him in disbelief, "No?"

"No," He repeated, "I thank you for the offer but I don't want it."

She still couldn't believe him, "If you don't ascend you will die. Why won't you do it?"

"Because I can't do what you do," he explained.

She looked at him quizzicaly, "I don't understand."

"Look, you have the power to destroy all the Wraith right where you stand..." He started but she interrupted.

"I told you it would be..."

He finished for her, "It would be interferring, but you could still do it."

"If I did," Elizabeth explained, "I could become corrupted by my power and destroy countless lives."

"Maybe," He acknowledged, "But I still couldn't leave my freinds. I couldn't stand not being able to see them or help them or..." He paused as if deciding whether or not to continue his train of thought,"...or be with the ones I love."

"Love?" She asked with a smile, "You love someone?"

Ronon reverted his eyes to the ground, perhaps trying to hide the emotion in them, perhaps hoping she wouldn't be able to see who he was thinking of earlier.

She was still smiling, "It's Teyla isn't it?" He looked up at her again but didn't say anything, she continued to talk, "You don't have to tell me, I already know."

"I can't leave her." He stated.

"But if you stay you will die and you will leave her anyways."

"Perhaps," He told her, "But Sheppard and the others could still find me, I could find a way out of here myself. There's always a chance."

Elizabeth froze at his words, stunned by the logic in them. He was staking his life on a thin shred of hope, it seemed ridiculous, but if he was right. He would have to opportunity to be with the one he loved. An opportunity, she realized, she would never have now.

"Always a chance," She whispered still thinking of what she had ,until now, not realized what she had lost. "I made a mistake," She said aloud.

Ronon frowned, confused, when her eyes met his he saw immense saddness and guilt, "I have to go." She told him and she faded into strange, mystical white tendrils. Leaving him to ponder the strange conversation and the realizations it had made him see.

* * *

Teyla finished brushing her reddish-brown hair and laid the brush on the table. It had been days since Ronon's capture, and she hadn't slept in all of the them. Everytime she shut her eyes, she could see the Wraith feeding on him, and she always woke up crying. This night, however, she felt a a deep sense of exhaustion and when her head hit the pillow, she sank into sleep. 

_She was standig in the gateroom, which was completely empty. No guards continued with their watches, and no personell were in the control room. She was alone. _

_"Teyla," a voice came from behind her._

_Teyla turned and she saw the figure of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, her face reflection shadows of pain. "Dr. Weir," she said looking around, "I'm dreaming."_

_"Yes, you are." Elizabeth replied._

_"I'm not sure I like the idea of you in my dreams Dr. Weir."_

_"I'm sorry for the discomfort, but I saw no other way," Teyla nodded understanding and Elizabeth continued, "There is something I must tell you; Ronon is alive."_

_Teyla's eyes filled with pain, "That is impossible, he was taken by the Wraith, they surely would have fed on him by now."_

_"You don't remember do you?" Elizabeth asked and Teyla stared at her confused then an image filled her head, a memory._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_She was standing outside a cave holding a weapon aiming at Ronon, "You're a Runner." She said and he nodded, "I heard stories but..." _

_"What's a Runner?" Colonel Sheppard had asked. _

_Ronon had answered, "I was captured during a culling on my planet. I was taken to a ship, a Wraith started to feed on me. Something made him stop._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"Remember Teyla," Elizabeth said, "He can't be fed upon."_

_"That means he could still be alive,"She smiled her voice filling with hope but them she her smile faded, "But I don't know where he is, we wouldn't even know where to look."_

_"Go home." Elizabeth said to her._

_"What?" Teyla asked very confused._

_"Go home," She repeated, "Teyla go home."_

_"Dr. Weir, I don't understand." Teyla said frantically._

_"Teyla, don't wait, don't make the same mistake I did." Elizabeth said her form starting to become white tendrils._

_"Dr. Weir!" Teyla called out one last time._

_"Go home." And Elizabeth disappeared._

Teyla woke up with a start, she merely flew out of her room and ran to John's room. Without even knocking she burst into the room, "Colonel Sheppard! Colonel Sheppard!"

John bolted up in bed, "Geez Teyla it's what? 2 o'clock in the morning, I was dreaming about a beach in Miami and a bunch of babes in bikinis."

Teyla didn't apologize just flat out said it, "Ronon is alive!"

John stared at her sleepily stared at her, "Goodnight Teyla." He pulled the covers up to his neck.

"I dreamed about Dr. Weir!" She told him, frantic for him to believe her.

He was still half asleep, "I do that to sometimes." Teyla furrowed her eyebrows at the comment just as he realized what he said, "I didn't just say that."

"Colonel, she came to me in my dream, in her ascended form, she told me that Ronon was alive." He looked at her still unsure, "Colonel, remember Ronon said that the Wraith couldn't feed off of him."

"Yeah," John siad, throwing back the covers, "Let's get Rodney, and then tells us everything."

They both walked to Rodney's quarters, still in their night wear. They flicked on the lights, and Rodney remained sleeping, and snoring. John frowned a little and bent over him, "Rodney," he  
whispered, "Rodney," He whispered harder.

Rodney gave a loud snore, "I've got to tell you Colonel Carter, you are amazingly hot," He mummbled.

John jumped back as if he had been bitten. Teyla covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing.

John tapped a finger against his chin, and a devilish smile took over. He leaned over him again and yelled, "Rodney the Wraith are coming!"

Immediatley Rodney jumped up, "What, what where!"

They couldn't hold it in any longer, and both Teyla and John began to laugh.

"That's not funny," Rodney snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"We're having a pajama party, and thought you might want to join us," John joked.

"Hahaha what are you really doing here in the middle of the night, I'll have you know I am required to have at least nine hours of sleep or I will start..."

"Ok Rodney, we're sorry but this is important." John said getting serious, "Teyla, tell him."

"Dr. Weir came to me in a dream, in her enlightened form." She told him.

"That's theoretically possible, if she can appear to us awake I'm sure she can appear in our dreams." Rodney told her, "What did she say?"

"She told me Ronon is alive," Rodney looked skeptical, "When Colonel Sheppard and I met Ronon he said that the Wraith were not able to feed off of him."

"That's interesting, " Rodney says, "But that doesn't help us considering we have no idea where he is."

"Did she say anything else?" John asked.

"She told me to go home."

"That's crazy, you are home." Rodney said stating the obvious.

"Anything else?" John asked hoping for more clues.

Teyla continued, "She told me not to wait and not to make the same mistake she did."

"What does that mean?" Rodney asked.

"I have no idea." Teyla admitted.

"So that's all we have." Rodney complained, "A warning not to make some mistake she did and for Teyla to go home even though she is home. I mean what other home could she be talking about?"

Teyla's eyes lit up, "Athos! She wants me to return to Athos!"

John hit his head with his hand, "How could we be so stupid, of course that was your home."

"We have to go there!" Teyla said already standing up.

"Sure, good luck at getting Caldwell to agree." Rodney said sarcastically.

"But we have to go, Ronon is still in danger." She said.

John sighed, "We're going to have to tell Caldwell everything."

* * *

"So you're saying that Dr. Weir ascended and has been speaking to you in your dreams?" Caldwell asked, "And I'm supposed to believe that?" The team had already spent an hour getting chewed at by Caldwell for getting him up in the middle of the night and telling him everything about Elizabeth's visits. 

"Actualy sir, yes," John replied.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send all of you to Dr. Heightmeyer."

"Because we're telling the truth," John said, "I mean, all of us can't be crazy."

"And all of you want me to grant you permission to return to Ms. Emmagen's homeworld, because Dr. Weir told you to?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"I'm calling the doctor," Caldwell said, reaching for his headset.

"Wait, Colonel," Rodney stopped him, "You have to believe us. We all saw her, including Ronon. She has just given us a chance to rescue him, you have to let us go."

"Sir, I have a suggestion." John spoke up, "Let us got to Athos, and if we return empty-handed I will let you escort us all to the Infirmary."

Caldwell thought about it for a moment. Even though he didn't believe a word they were saying, he knew that ascension was possible. It wouldn't hurt to let them go.

"Alright," He relented, "But I want all of you to return withing 24 hours."

"Thank you sir," John said as they all stood up. All they needed to do was get their gear and soon they would free their friend.

* * *

"Ha!" John said, "We're not insane." They were hidden behind a bush, with Rodney peeking out through binoculars. 

Parked right where the Athosians had once camped was a Wraith ship.

"It looks similar to the one that we bumped into when we discovered that satelite," Rodney said.

"Yeah, "John agreed, "You gatta hand it to the Wraith. This is a good hiding spot now that everyone's gone."

"We should find a way to sneak into the ship," Teyal said.

"Right, let's move, "John said, standing up. The others followed his lead.

After they reached ship, surprisingly, undetected the team stopped. How were they supposed to get in?

"How did you and Ford get into the ship to rescue Colonel Sumner and Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"Well, there was door, somehwere, "John said thinking back.

Teyla pushed a button, and the door slid open in bveside them.

"Ah, there," John grinned.

As soon as they entered the door slammed close, "Be on your toes," John commented, "Alright we should split up. Rodney you go with Teyla, and take some C4, that's how we'll bust him outta here."

"Is that wise, Colonel?" Teyla asked.

"We'll find him faster this way," John said, "Let's go."

* * *

Both Teyla and Rodney scanned every inch of the hallway before taking a single step.What they were doing was very dangerous, and neither of them had to remind the other about that. Teyla was thankful that Rodney wasn't talking, although she could see that the gun he was holding was quivering due to his fear. 

"Look out!" She called as she spotte two Wraith heading toards them. They both fired, and after several shots the Wraith lay dead.

"Come on," She said, and they both no ran down the corridor.

"I don't like this," Rodney said, "It's too dark, there are Wraith everywhere, and we're never going to find him."

"Don't say that, " Teyla chastised, "We just have to look."

"But what if they come up from behind us, " Rodney looked over his shoud, and screamed with fright. Like he had said there were Wraith behind them.

Teyla kept her wits, and fired back at the three Wraith. Rodney stumbled over his feet and crashed to the floor. One of the Wraith fired at her, but she ducked in time. She continued to shoot at them until they all were dead. Rodney was panting and clutching his heart.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

"I'm...fine..." Rodney said between breaths, "I nearly had a heart attack but I'm fine."

"We must continue," Teyla stated, helping him up.

"I knew you were going to say that."

Down one small corridor Teyla stopped, "The prison level."

"How can you be sure?" Rodney asked.

"It's similar to the one I was in."

"Right," Rodney replied, "We must be close."

Outside of one cell, a single Wraith stood guard. All it took was careful aim from down the hall and the Wraith fell with a hole in his forhead. "Nice shot." Rodney said. But if Teyla heard him she didn't say anything.

"Ronon." She called out to the occupant in the cell.

He smiled at his friends, "How did you find me?" he asked as Teyla began strapping C4 onto weblike cell door.

"Well that's an interesting story." Rodney said.

"Stand back." Teyla told Ronon and fired the explosives. A hole was formed in the door and Ronon was able to step out of the cell, to be nearly knocked over by Teyla who, to his surprise, was hugging him. Not that he minded.

"Should you really be doing that on a Wraith ship?" Rodney asked, and Teyla let go of Ronon.

"Where's Colonel Sheppard?" Ronon asked.

* * *

Luck was not with John on this mission. He had been exploring the ship, and taking out whatever resistence he found. He had come upon what he took to be the ship's core. However, about twenty Wraith came up from behind him and had him surrounded in no time. Two of them, escorted him to one Wraith who was apparently their commander. 

Even in the worst of situations, John Sheppard never lost his sense of humor.

"You must be Emperor Palpatine," John smiled, "Luke Skywalker, how ya doin." He stuck a hand out to the Wraith.

The Wrait sneered at him, and made a move to place his hand on his chest.

A shot from a familiar Satedan weapon smacked into the Wraith's head, and burned a hole into it. The two Wraith that brought John there, turned to meet their enemy, and met the same fate.

"Hi guys," John greeted his team, "Good to see you Ronon."

"Glad you are alright, Sheppard."

"Yes, yes we're all fine," Rodney said, "How about we get out of here?"

"No, we have to blow this ship up first," John said, "We can't let them follow us to Atlantis."

"And how do we do that?"

"Teyla, do you still have some C4?" John asked.

"Yes, Colonel."

"Good then we can get this done, real simple."

John led his team to the ship's core, and in a few minutes rigged a bomb that would explode in five minutes. It was a race against time as the team ran through the ship, and to the exit. They didn't stop until they reached a good amount of distance. A large boom echoed as the Wraith ship turned into a ball of flame.

"Cool," John said with a grin.

Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney both turned to John and shot him identical expressions.

"What?" He asked, "It was cool."

* * *

John's team stepped into the Atlantis to find Colonel Caldwell waiting for them. Caldwell's jaw dropped when he saw Ronon Dex was also with them. 

"I told you we weren't crazy," John said.

"Yes, well," Caldwell regained his composure, "You will be debreifed in one hour."

After they were all examined by Beckett and debreifed by Caldwell the team setteled down in the mess hall for a well desereved meal.

"So you never said how you found me," Ronon stated.

"We had a little outside help," John said with a smile.

"Dr. Weir appeared to me in a dream," Teyla said.

"To you?" Ronon asked, "What'd she say?" John could have sworn that Ronon had seemed a little panic. Was that possible?

"She told me to go home," Teyla explained, "Which we figured was Athos."

"Oh," Ronon said, "She appeared to me as well."

"She did?" john asked.

"Yes, she wnted to help me ascend."

"Well why didn't you?" Rodney asked, after he swallowed a mouthful of turkey.

"I didn't want to have all that power, but not be able to use it," Ronon explained, "And not being to be with my friends...and people I care about."

John noticed that Ronon was staring at Teyla. _Does Ronon like Teyla_, he thought. John remembered the sparing match and recalled how Ronon had looked at her, and the time they had been snuggled together on that planet._ Could this have somehting to do with what Elizabeth said about Teyla, and telling her not to wait. But what did she mean by her mistake?_

_TBC

* * *

_

A/N: Once again, please don't flame at me saying that Weir interfered. She didn't exactly tell them where to go, she just gave thema clue. So please be happy.

Next Chap:

John: What are you doing in my room?

Elizabeth: The Caridian's are going to attack Atlantis.

Grael: You are blasphemers you are tainting the great city of the Ancestors

John: Grael, how's the limp?

Rodney: I seriously think something is going on between Teyla and Ronon, I just can't prove it...yet

Elizabethe: I've always walked a fine line and now I've crossed it. The Others are coming for me.


	5. Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: We own nothing, but we wish we did.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the loooong wait, hopefully this loooooong chapter will make up for it. Over 7,000 words, that's a record for me. Not a whole lot of Teyla/Ronon in this chap, but there are some good Shweir moments. Especially at the end. Oh, and I'm very proud of the big Caldwell scene in this one please don't hate me for the ending.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey guys, as she said not too much Teyla/Ronon but what's there is signifigant. Next chappie Rodney figures out what 'mistake' Lizzie didn't want Teyla to make. hehehe.

* * *

Chapter 5: Crossing the Line

The sun was sinking into the ocean, leaving a spectacular sight for the people of Atlantis. Many gazed out their windows to be marveled by it, other's paid no attention to the display outside.

"That's wrong!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is," Rodney said, jerking the pen out of Radek Zalenka's hand, "See, you carry this here, and then multiply this by this, and _voila_ the _correct _answer."

Radek looked at the equation on the page, and grumbled bitterly, "Well not all of us are perfect like you."

"I'm not perfect, I'm just always right."

"Oh really?" Zalenka challenged, "You weren't right about Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir."

"Hey, she asc...died," Rodney said, quickly correcting his mistake, "I'm certain that in time they would have cultivated a relationship." It bugged Rodney that he couldn't tell anyone. Caldwell was the only one outside of his team that knew that Elizabeth was still alive. Still, even Caldwell was skeptical.

"Yes, well, all the girl's betting polls stopped circulating," Rodek said, "I was talking to Dr. Biro the other day, and she mentioned how upset everyone still is over that."

"Oh give them time, they'll start betting over Teyla and Ronon," Rodney said casually, peeking into his microscope.

Radek was taken back, "What?"

Rodney looked up, "You haven't noticed?"

"I haven't seen anything to suggest an attraction."

"Oh please, they are all over each other," Rodney said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were in a storage room going at it right now."

"I never realized you had a perverse mind, Rodney," Zelenka replied.

"Nah, just a romantic at heart."

"Oh sure, right," Radek said dryly.

"I am," Rodney defended himself, "And I _know_ that they like each other."

"What proof do you have?"

"When we were on M3P-794, John and I found them curled up together, in each other's arms," Rodney said with a smile.

"Was it cold that night?"

"Well...yes."

"Then they were just trying to keep warm," Zalenka replied, gathering up his stuff.

"No that's not true!" Rodney protested, "Well it could be true, but they definatley enjoyed it way to much!"

"Sure, Rodney," Zalenk said, heading towards the door.

"Look," Rodney said, "I seriously think that something is going on between Teyla and Ronon, I just can't prove it," The door slammed closed, "yet," he finished.

* * *

John opened the door to his quarters, and shrugged off his jacket. He tossed it onto the bed, and moved over to his dresser. It was getting late, so he figured he'd take a shower, read a page or two of _War and Peace_, and then go to bed. He was opening his drawer when somone called his name.

"John."

John put a hand to his headset, although he was certain it hadn't come from there.

"John," The voice called again, more urgent this time.

He turned around, and was startled to see Elizabeth standing by his bed.

"Geeze, you scared the living daylights out of me," John said, "What are you doing in my room? If you're gonna keeping popping in and out like this, you've gotta find a way to warn me."

"I had to talk to you."

John didn't listen to the question,"I mean what if I had been coming out of the shower or something?"

"Then I would have gotten a rather interesting show," Elizabeth replied, a playful laughter in her eyes.

John smiled at her. Oh how he had missed that special smile she only gave to him. Then he remembered the urgency in her voice before, "So what are you doing here?"

A serious expression appeared on her face, "I've come to warn you. The Caridians are going to attack Atlantis."

John nodded, "Shouldn't be too bad, with the shield we'll have a defense."

"It's more serious than that, John," Elizabeth said, "They have something, I'm not sure what, but I don't think this is going to be easy."

"Alright," John said,"I'll inform Caldwell, if you find out anything else drop by and let me know."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think I can do that, John."

John frowned, "Why not."

"Look, I've always walked a fine line," Elizabeth explained, "now I've crossed it."

"I don't understand, why can't you tell us more?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be here," Elizabeth explained, "by warning you about the Caridian's plan, I've broken the rules. They will come for me, and I will be punished."

John took a deep breath, he didn't like the sound of that, "So how long have you got?"

"I'm not sure."

"You shouldn't..."  
"No, John," Elizabeth said, "I had to. I don't regret doing this, you needed to be warned."

The snap in her voice was the same. It meant, 'Don't even bother trying to change my mind, I know I'm right'. John just nodded, "I'm going to talk to Caldwell now, do you wanna come?"

She nodded, "I'll stay with you as long as I can."

* * *

Steven Caldwell had always been a patient man. No matter how long it took, he never showed any signs of anticpation. He simply calmly waited until he got what he wanted, and he always did. Originally, he hadn't wanted a position on Atlantis. When the expedition first began, the threat of never returning tarnished the idea of the adventure. Why would he want to risk his neck if he never got the chance of seeing Earth again? But when the SGC was able to establish contact with Atlantis, and a ZPM could now be used to power the shield, the thought of being Miliatry Commander of the Ancient City was very attractive. Only one thing stood in the way of the position, and her name was Elizabeth Weir.

Caldwell never forgot about that meeting. General Landry had liked the idea of Caldwell taking over the position, and Caldwell had been certain that he would get it. After all, who could trust a Major with a black spot on his record? _She_ could. When Landry told Weir about their canidate she had looked angered by the idea.

"Atlantis _has_ a military commander."

Landry and Caldwell had argued about it, but you can't fight the big guns, and she knew exactly when to pull them out. The President was on her side, and no one could forget that. He had been sent back to the _Daedelus_ like pitiful child, while John Sheppard was promoted to Lt. Colonel. Caldwell had been furious and humiliated.

Dr. Weir had seen that of course, and she did try to establish a better relationship between them. They would play chess every now and then, and he would be rather charming at these times as he tried to get on her good side. He was really using these games to find her weaknesses, and discover any ways to gain the position he so dearly wanted. It shouldn't have been hard, after all she was only a woman. Oh but she was a smart woman, and he always found her two steps ahead of him.

He did share a small moment of victory when Sheppard had been infected by a retro-virus, and Weir had asked him to watch over Sheppard's position. Caldwell had believed that he had achieved in what he wanted yet again, but he was wrong. She had barraged him on the fact that he had placed a few security protocols, and she hadn't even thought that they were wrong. She accused him of usurping Sheppard's position, even when it appeared that the Lt. Colonel wouldn't be so lucky this time. She had seen his intentions, and he was cut off from his temporary position the minute Sheppard began to make a recovery. But she wasn't the only one who had seen things.  
While Sheppard was infected, her barriers came down. He had found her weakness, John Sheppard. He had casually mentioned to her before how close she was to the Lt. Colonel, and she had acted cool to Caldwell after that. Now he saw how close she really was to Sheppard. When he returned to Earth he had dropped a few hints to Landry that perhaps the Civilian Commander and the Military Commander were more than just a little friendly. Really, Caldwell knew that there was no relationship, but the General didn't have to know that. Landry, however, had dismissed the idea. Even if there was something, there were no regulations stating that a civilian and a miliatry personnel couldn't have a relationship. Once again, Caldwell had lost. For the first time in his life, he was starting to lose patience.

Then a miracle happened. Word was sent to the SGC that Dr. Weir was terminated by a virus delivered from a new enemy. Landry and the President didn't have the time to look for a new leader, and had to send a replacement immediatley. Caldwell was quickly assigned to the job. It was a wonderous thing to achieve something higher than you expected. Not only was he above Sheppard, but he was also in charge of the entire city. Even though his position was only temporary, he figured that in time he would be given the job permanatley, and this time no diplomat with a crush could get in his way.

"Colonel Caldwell?" Sheppard came in over his headset, "Are you busy, sir?"

Caldwell thought about saying yes. He could tell Sheppard that being commander was a lot of responsiblity and he was very busy, just to rub it into his face. But he was also curious, it wasn't often that John Sheppard asked something of his hated commander, "No, what is it, Colonel?"

"I have something to discuss with you and my team."

Now Caldwell was very interested, "Very well then, I'll meet you in the conference room in five minutes."

A sick feeling of dread came over Caldwell as he left his office, the same office of the late Dr. Weir. Even though Sheppard had told him about her having ascended, Caldwell refused to accept that. It was impossible, she had to have died. He looked around the City, his command. A small kernal of fear settled in his stomach. The fear that he would lose all that he had patiently waited for.

* * *

If somone looked into the Conference Room they would think that John was sitting in there alone, but of course he knew otherwise. John glanced back every few minutes to be sure that she was still standing behind him, in all of her ascended glory. Eventually this began to annoy her.

"Stop that, John," She ordered after the twentieth time, "I'm still here."

"I know, but you can't blame me for..."

"I know," She said, "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I'm still here. The Others should have come for me by now."

"Really?"

"Really what?" Rodney asked as he walked into the room, Teyla and Ronon followed him.

"Oh it's just that..." John was about to mention Elizabeth when Caldwell appeared as well.

"Colonel Sheppard," Caldwell siad as he too a seat, "You said you had something to discuss."

"Uh, yes," John said. He glanced back at Elizabeth one last time, "I have reason to believe that the Caridians are on their way to Atlantis."

Caldwell frowned, "What drew you to that assumption?"

"I recieved a warning from a friend."

"Oh a friend," Caldwell responded dryly, "And you trust this 'friend'."

John's jaw tightened, "I'd trust her with my life, sir."

"She?" Caldwell questioned, "This is getting better and better. So some off-world girlfriend of yours tells you that the Caridians are planning an attack? Do you know how much information she could have given away?"

"She's not...!"

"Colonel Caldwell, if I may say something," Teyla interuppted the arguement before it got any worse, "I do not believe Colonel Sheppard has associated with any of the women off-world overly much."

"I'm with Teyla," Rodney said, "I mean, you haven't acted like Captain Kirk since Elizabeth...uh, died, I guess, so I don't really understand about this friend."

"I was going to get to that," John said through gritted teeth.

"John, just tell them," Elizabeth said from behind him, "You don't have to protect me. It had to come out eventually."

John nodded, and then looked back at Caldwell, "It's Elizabeth. She came and warned me."

All of his team members perked up while Caldwell frowned. "Elizabeth?" Rodney said, "Hey, why can't I see her?"

"That's a good question," John said, looking behind him again, "Why can't he see you?"

Before she could answer, Caldwell interuppted, "I've had enough! I want all of you reporting to Heightmeyer immediatley! And I want no more about this Ascension crap, Dr. Weir is dead, adjust to that fact."

"She's not dead!" All four memders of the team said at the same time. Teyla and Ronon more of stated it, while John and Rodney protested.

"Colonel you have to believe us," Rodney said, he looked to the spot John had spoken to, "Elizabeth?" He asked, feeling kind of dumb talking to a wall. "Can't you uh...hit him or something."

The sweet sound of laughter filled the room, but none of the occupents had made a sound. Behind John, Elizabeth appeared into view with a smile gracing her lips, "No Rodney," She said, "That would have been very amusing, but I don't think I would like to be called a poltergeist."

Teyla and Ronon smiled at their old commander, while at the head of the table, Caldwell visibly paled. He wobbled in his seat a little, as if he was going to fall out of it. _Impossible, _He thought, _She died. I'm where I'm at now because she died._

_I know_

His eyes bugged out when he heard her voice in his head. Her eyes glared at him coldly, and he knew that she was aware of all the things he had done. Everthing he had tried to get Sheppard and herself out of the way. All of the rumours and lies he had started hoping to ruin her reputation, or completely destroy Sheppard's.

_You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? _She gave him one last glare before turning her attention back to the four team members. "The Caridians are at most a day away, we will have to begin immediatley to start a defense."

Now Caldwell got over his shock. He was angered at the sight of her authority. It didn't matter that she was alive, _he_ was in charge. "Really?" He questioned, "And why didn't the deep space sensors alert us?" Suspicion dripped from his words.

"They have cloaking devices," She explained, "similar to the ones on the jumpers. However, the close range sensors are strong enough to alert us, and you will pick them up."

"Should we believe that?" Caldwell inquired her.

"Sir!" John was outraged by Caldwell's suspicions.

"Quiet, Colonel," Caldwell barked. He turned his attention back to Weir, "You are no longer in commander here, and according to the SGC, not all of those ascended turned out to be as kind as we thought."

"If I were one of the Ori, I would be impersonating myself as a god," Elizabeth said, "Not trying to save your ass, so either listen to me or deal with this alone. And you don't want to do that."

The fire in her voice convinced Caldwell not to mess with her. He knew she would be very powerful in her state, and didn't want to taste her wrath now.

"I think we should do what we did before," John said, "Evacuate the mainland and our personell. We'll put up the sheild when they arrive, but until then we should conserve the power in the ZPM."

"I agree," Elizabeth said, before looking at Caldwell, "And you?"

Caldwell didn't respond at first, but then he nodded, "It's the only plan we have for now."

"Then let's get to it," John said, leaving his chair, "And Elizabeth," He turned to her with a smile, "No more hiding, it's time everyone knew you are alive."

* * *

Two years ago people were busy worrying and preparing from the threat of a seige, now they were doing that same thing again. Back then Elizabeth Weir was leading them, and once again she was. When Colonel Caldwell announced over the city wide radio that Dr. Weir was not killed by the Caridians but had ascended and had been in contact with Colonel Sheppards team, the personell's first reaction was 'Is this some kind of sick joke?' It wasn't until she spoke herself that people truly believed that their beloved leader had returned. Only Kavenaugh complained.

Dealing with evacuating the Athosians fell on Teyla's shoulders, and she was having some of the same problems as last time. Many of her people didn't believe that Atlantis was in danger, they didn't want to leave their homes. Teyla was having to conjole her people and explain to them why they had to leave, and it was all very frustrating.

Watching and helping her people walk through the stargate to another world, having to sooth over last minute fears and listen to her people grumble about leaving. She rubbed her hands against her temples and sighed, tired and frustrated and knowing there was still so much more to prepare for."

"You alright?" A voice said from behind her. Teyla turned around to see Ronon watching her, a slight worried expression on his face. Against her will her heart quickned slightly, why did that always happen around him?

"I'm fine," She told him, "I'm just tired. I still have so much left to do, I have to make sure my people are settling in fine on the Alpha site, and I still have to prepare for the siege and..." Each list of what she had to do sounded even more frantic and she would have said more if Ronon hadn't put his hands on her shoulders to silence her.

"Slow down," He told her, "Nobody expects you to do everything."

She shook her head, not believeing him, "Ronon you don't understand..."

"No you don't understand," He said his hands now holding her head so she would look at him, unknowingly his thumbs gently carressing her cheeks, "You have your duty and your doing fine at it, but if you don't stop worrying your only going to hurt yourself."

She smiled at him, her heart beating so loudly she was afraid he would hear it. He gave her a small smile his hands still cradling her face, the only thing she could think of was, _I hope he kisses me_. She even closed her eyes anticipating it.

But he didn't, he dropped his hands and started to walk away but he turned to call out to her, "Remember, you aren't in this alone." She smiled, much meeker this time due to disappointment. She watched his retreating figure while a feeling of hoplessness came over her. Would she ever get what she wanted?

Elizabeth smiled at Teyla and Ronon, and shook her head. _I guess she didn't listen to me_, she thought, _and he didn't do anything either. Those idiots. Particuarly Ronon, he says he doesn't want to ascend because he loves Teyla, and I help him out and he doesn't do anything! What's he afraid of, that she doesn't like him? He's the one that said there is always a chance._

_Always a chance._

Those words lingered on her mind. _I have to know._

* * *

Carson was going over the medicinal inventory when smoky tendrils appeared in front of him. "Gah!" He cried, dropping his clip board. Elizabeth laughed as she fully appeared. "Oh, love, don't give the doctor a heart attack," Carson said, as he picked up his clipboard.

"Sorry, Carson," She apologized, "I didn't know you'd be standing right there."

"It's alright," He said, "In fact, it's good seeing you again. Last time was under rather melancholic circumstances."

Elizabeth looked away, "I know."

"But don't be sad, love," Carson said when he saw the look on her face, "We missed you, but now we know you're alive. That's all that matters."

"Carson, I need you to do something for me," Elizabeth said.

"Anything."

"I need to see my medical file."

_I did not hear her right,_ Carson thought.

"Yes you did."

The Scots man displayed a comical expression when she said that, "I'm not sure if I want to know how you did that, but I would like to know why you want your file."

"I need to know something," Elizabeth told him earnistly, "I have to know if there was a chance that I could have lived."

"But you did live."

"I ascended," Elizabeth explained, "I gave up. I need to know if I had a chance."

Carson sighed and walked into his office, and over to his file cabinet. He rummaged around until he found a thin mannila folder. Elizabeth followed him into the office and stood next to him as he scanned the file.

"As it says here," He gestured to the folder, "The Caridians injected you with a virus that infected your immune system, and prevented your body from attacking it. I gave you a number of antibiotics, but they didn't do any good. You died, or we thought you died, three weeks later."

"And that's it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mostly," Carson said, "I did make the discovery of antibodies in your system. In fact I was planning on telling you when I...found you dead."

Elizabeth took a shaky breath, "So I was fighting back."

"I only found a few," Carson explained, "It wouldn't have done much good, maybe slow the virus down a bit."

"Could I have survived?" she finally asked the question that she had been yearning to know.

"It was just a few..."

"Carson," She cut in forcefully, "Just tell me."

Carson sighed, he knew exactly what she was fishing for, "It is possible, yes. The virus could have been decreased enought to either buy me enough time to find a cure, or for you to fight it off on your own." He caught the look of saddness in her face, "You did the right thing. There was only a slim chance, more than likely you would have died if you hadn't ascended."

"But there was a chance," Elizabeth told him, "A chance. I could have survived, I could still be in command instead of Caldwell, I could have told John that I..." She snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she was going to say.

Carson raised his brows, "Tell him what?"

"That I...uh... think he...uh..." She stammered on her mind completely blank of excuses. Thankfully, John appearered in the door behind her.

"Hey, I was looking for you," John said when he saw her, putting on a smile Carson hadn't seen in months, "Caldwell wants to see you, I didn't think you'd want to face the lion alone."

Inwardly, she sighed of relief, "Yes, thank you, John," She said as she walked out of Carson's office.

The scottish doctor watched his former commander leave, _Does she...? It's possible, but doesn't she know about what happened? _

* * *

Elizabeth decided to follow John to the Control Room instead of transporting herself there. She stopped at one point, and gently laid a hand on the wall of the corridor. John stopped when he realized she wasn't following him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said, "It's just...this city. I can feel the life in within it. I feel the power it has. I can hear the the ocean from here. I can feel the wind as it brushes by the city," She looked around the the corridors and smiled at the city, "I never thought I'd be back. I wanted to, I always did, but I never..."

John reached over like he wanted to touch her, but remembered he couldn't. "Do you think...you could just...stay?" He half asked, half begged.

She gave him a sad smile, "I wish I could, John, but I can't. They wouldn't let me, especially not now."

"Maybe I could talk to them," John suggested with a grin, "You know, put in a good word."

Elizabeth laughed a little,"I'm not sure if it would work, but thanks."

John smiled back, but grew serious again, "Do you know what they'll do?"

"No," She replied.

"What if...you can't come back?" John was afraid to think about that.

Elizabeth knew that it was more than likely that she would never see any of them ever again, but she couldn't tell him that. She didn't want to admit it herself, but she too was afraid of the thought.She put on a small smile, and placed a hand against his cheek. If she willed herself hard enough, it was like she could touch him again. It felt as wispy as a butterfly's wings, but John actually felt the slight pressure of her hand on his cheek.

"I'll always be with you, John," She whispered.

There was so much he wanted to say to her right then, but the crackle of his headset interruppted that tender moment, "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes, sir?" John asked Caldwell, while Elizabeth pulled her hand away.

"I did ask you to find Dr. Weir didn't I?"

"Yes, and we're on our way now."

"I'll be waiting, again."

John rolled his eyes, and then gave Elizabeth a smile, "Let's go, he's not very happy right now."

She smiled back, and continued to follow him to the Control Room.

Caldwell was sitting at his desk in his office waiting for them. Elizabeth felt strange in her old office, but not being able to recognize it. Her trinkets, including the Athosian jar John had given her, were no longer on the desk. The office was empty except for a few plaques and documents on display. Nothing reminded her of the time she worked here.

"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked Caldwell.

"Yes, " Caldwell said, "I'm beginning to wonder if we should trust you after all," He knew that this wasn't true. He wanted to make his personnell lose trust in her. She was a threat again, "It's been a day," He continued, "Yet we have seen no sign of the Caridians."

"The Cardians should be picked up by your sensors," Elizabeth paused for a second, "Now."

The alarms in the city rang out as a threat in space was detected.

Major Lorne came running into the office, "Colonel we've detected enemy ships."

Elizabeth gave the colonel a smug smile, "Do you trust me now?"

* * *

None of the occupents wasted anytime in rushing to the Control Room. "Put the sheild on," Caldwell ordered as soon as he entered. Immediatley a technician actiavted the shield,a nd a blue dome formed over the city.

"How many are there?" Caldwell asked as he walked over to the radar.

"Five, sir," The technician remarked, "One seems a bit larger than the others, and is holding back from the planet more."

"Why?" John asked.

No one answered his question, instead Zalenka fiddled with a few Ancient crystals, "We're recieving a transmission."

"From who?" John asked, maybe this question wouldn't get ignored. He looked at Elizabeth and read the look on her face. He knew who it was before the voice spoke over the radio.

"This is the High Chancillor of the Caridians," the man who John had dreamed a thousand deaths spoke, "Surrender to us the City of the Ancestors and all of you will be allowed to go through the Circle to any destination you choose."

Caldwell pushed a button, "This is Colonel Caldwell."

"Caldwell? I'm not familiar with you," Grael said.

"I took over after the death of Dr. Weir," Caldwell looked right at Elizabeth when he said.

"Of course," Grael said, "Well Colonel, do you accept our terms?"

By now John had become agitated enough that only brute force could have stopped him from pushing Caldwell out of the way and punching the botton on the com, and he did just that. "Grael," He said with mock charm, "Good to hear you again, how's the limp."  
Caldwell was glaring daggers at John, while Rodney groaned, and Elizabeth could only shake her head.

"Colonel Sheppard, a pleasure once again," Grael replied with as much sarcasm as John, "Do you like my entourage?"

"Yeah, it'll be a shame to blow them outta the sky."

Grael laughed over the radio, "We shall see, however I don't believe that Dr. Weir can negotiate your way out of this one." Grael let his words sink in a little before going on, "That reminds me, I've been longing to tell you. I've run some more tests on the virus, I was quite pleased by the results. How long did she last? Two, three weeks? That must have been agonizing."

"You son of a bitch!" John roared back at Grael.

"Colonel that's enough!" Caldwell barked at him.

John was so furious that his hands were shaking, Grael's cruel laugh rang throughout the Control Room, and echoed in his mind. His heart was racing, and his jaw was tightly set. His rage surpassed the time when Kolya told him that he had killed Elizabeth. He was well beyond fury.

"John?" Her soft voice came through the storm of his mind, "John?" His eyes sought hers and his jaw loosened a bit. Her eyes pleaded with him to be calm, and he couldn't disobey her.

"I'm sorry," He said to her, "I'm alright."

Caldwell shook his head in disgust and displeasure as he pushed the com again, "We are willing to negotiate..."

"Our terms are non negotiable."

"I'm afraid that we cannot give you Atlantis," Caldwell said.

"You are blashphemers!"Grael shouted, "You are tainting the great City of the Ancestors! If you will not agree to our generous terms then we will take Atlantis by force!"

"We know the city," Caldwell said, "We have weapons and technology that far surpasses yours. If you engage a war upon us, we will defend ourselves."

"Atlantis was meant for us!" Grael replied to that, "If you will not leave, then we will destroy it."

Elizabeth sighed as Caldwell depressed the com, "It's begun," She said, "We are under seige."

"Alright," Caldwell turned to Elizabeth, "What do we do?"

She arched an eyebrow, "I thought you were the commander?"

"And I'm asking the ascended being, who has generously offered her aid, for help," Caldwell replied.

"I'm not all-knowing," Elizabeth said, "And I can't use my powers, all I can do is offer my advice."

"And what is that?"

"If they want a fight, give it to them," Elizabeth said, "Put Jumpers in the air. Attack their ships head on."

"That's suicide!" Caldwell cried.

"Is it?" She questioned, "The Caridians worship the Ancients. For generations they have colonizing worlds, and obtaining technology so they would one day find the City of the Ancestors and claim it as their own."

"But the City wasn't meant for them," Rodney said.

"You're right, but they don't belive that," Elizabeth explained, "They see us as blasphemers living in their inheritance. They want this city. Destroying it would be a last resort.  
John looked at Caldwell and at Lorne, "I'm sold, how about you?"

"I'm in," Lorne said.

Caldwell sighed, but nodded. It didn't matter who the SGC said was the commander, Elizabeth Weir was still in control.

* * *

Only five Jumpers could be sent out for the attack. Even though the odds didn't look too good with five Puddle Jumpers against five Caridian Battle Cruisers, Elizabeth had been certain that they could at least rid themselves of one or two warships before they could send out their small snubfighters.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Carson asked as a Lorne pushed him into the Jumperbay, "I'm a doctor not bloody Maverick or whoever that guy was in that bloody movie."

"We know, Beckett, you've said that ten times already," John, who was already in the bay, replied.

"Easy for you to say, you've got training and a guardian angel watching out for you," Carson said pointing to Elizabeth standing about twenty feet away.

"The 'angel' is staying on Atlantis, or at least I hope she is," John informed the ruffled scotsman, "Can't exactly pin someone down when you can't touch them."

"Aye true enough," Carson siad, Lorne had left them to check up on the other pilots. Carson leaned in closer to John so that only they could hear, "I don't think she knows about what you told me, after she...died. Maybe you should..."

"Let's not talk about that now," John suggested, "We're under seige after all."

Carson nodded, "Aye you're right. And I'll probably bloody kill myself before this day is out."

All of the men were prepped and assigned to their ships. John was absetn a co-pilot, but was fine with that. _It's better this way. In case I decide to attack Grael himself and kill myself in the process, then I don't kill anyone else._

As he cleared the bay and sailed towards the planet's surface, familiar wisps of white rays appeared behind him. He glanced back at Elizabeth, slightly annoyed by her inviting herself onboard, "Shouldn't you be back on Atlantis?"

"Shouldn't you worry about your own skin rather than mine?" She fired back as she took up the co-pilot's chair.

John tilted his head bit, "Point taken."

The Jumper broke atmosphere, and the black sky with diamond like stars flooded the window in front of them. Four other jumpers were fanned out behind them as they moved into to positiion in search of the Cardians. The five ships came into view within mintutes, with four spread out closer the the planet, and the larger farther away.

"Grael's flagship," Elizabeth eplained as she saw it, "He's on there."

John's eyes were rivoted to the ship she had named. So close, the enemy he had longed to kill was only a short trip away. However, she saw his perusual, "John do you remember what I said when you and Teyla were on that planet before the Wraith attacked?"

"Yeah, you told me not to attack a Wraith armada by myself."

"John, I'm ordering you not to attack Grael's flagsip by yourself."

"I'm not by myself," John pinte dout, "You're with me."

"John," She replied in a warning tone.

"Alright, I won't," John said with dissappointment. He believed that if he killed Grael now that there would be no seige, but he couldn't do it with her here. Not when he had others to think of rather than himself.

"Okay, Lorne, and Miller, you take the first one, " John said through the radio, "Carson, Marco take the next one, I'll handle number three."

"Roger sir," Maco said through the transmitter.

"Miller and I are heading out," Lorne replied.

"Carson?" John asked.

Nothing came in reply, except John thought he could hear heavy panting.

"Carson?" John said with a little more urgency.

Still nothing.

"Carson!" John shouted.

"Alright I'm ready," The nervouse doctor said.

"Thank you doc," John replied, "Alright let's move in."

The five jumpers flew toward thier destinations. John singled in on his target, and told the jumper to release it's drones. One pf the squid like torpedoes left it's berth and sailed toward the ship. It exploded on the surface of the ship, deflected harmlessly by a blue sheild.

"Crap," John muttered under his breath,

"Colonel, we've got a problem," Lorne came in on the radio.

"Yeah, caught it too," John replied.

Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair and pointed to three large oval containers attached to the bottome of the ship near the engines, "Those are the fuel cells. Aim for them."

John gave her a nod, "All of you aim for the fuel tanks, they're at the bottom of the ship can't miss em."

John had a second drone repleased, and it struck the middle cell. The tank exploded with a burst of light and the other two followed. The ship started the break apart due to the massive hole in it's hull.

John flashed Elizabeth a brilliant smile, "Thanks." She smiled back.

A second Battle Crusier met the same fate, and John and Elizabeth watched as the jumper who did the deed sort of wobbled away.

"Hey it worked," Carson said through the transmitter with excitement, "I blew up the ship!"

"That's good, Carson, you're mother would be proud," John teased.

"Don't make fun of my..."

"Colonel, I'm picking up enemy bandits,"Marco informed him.

A quick look at his radar revealed the same thing, "We'll try to hold them off," John said, "Sheilds up."

About ten Caridian snubfighters flew in from each of the remaining two ships. Small burts of laser shot towards the five jumpers and bounced off of their sheilds. The jumpers responded by release more drones. The figthers also had sheilds, but the drones were too powerful against them.

"Hopefully we can take them all out before we run out of drones," John told the woman beside them.

"I'm not so sure about that," Elizabeth told him. She knew that those lasers weren't all that those ships held.

As if in response, a snub near marco repleased a sort of missle, much more powerful than the lasers. The missle hit the jumper with great force that the jumper stumbled a little in it's smooth flight.

"Marco, you alright?" John asked.

"Sir I'm losing sheild power," Marco replied.

"Just hang..." John never got to finish his sentence as another missle was fired and hit Marco's jumper. This time the ship burst into a flame, proving Elizabeth's statement true.

John swore when he saw the Jumper explode, but the mourning would have to wait, "They'll just fire this missles until we're all dead," John said, "All of you cloak the Jumpers, we're heading back to Atlantis."

The other three Jumpers obeyed immediatley. The snubfighters flew around in confusion when their enemy completley vanished. Without a target in sight, they couldn't destroy them. The Jumpers secretly flew back to Atlantis with two points for them. However, they needed a new plan to defeat the Caridians now.

* * *

Caldwell was glaring coldly at Elizabeth when she and John entered the command center, "I thought you said a head on attack was the best defense?"

"I didn't say that it would completely destroy them," Elizabeth pointed out, "I said that we might be able to destroy one or two. I was hoping that the rest would back down."

"Obviously that's not the case," Cadlwell shot back, "Aand now I've lost a Jumper and one of my men!"

"He was my man too!" Elizabeth shouted back.

"Colonel, we're picking up something from the flagship," a technician interrupted the arguement.

"A transmission?" Caldwell asked.

"No, sir, It looks like the are firing something."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Rodney said, smiling a little, "The shield should deflect the torpedoe."

A large blur, what every one assumed was the torpedoe, raced down towards the city. Rodney's smiled faded as the torpedoe flashed through the sheild and one of the southern piers was annihiliated.

"We're dead," The scientist stated in complete horror as everyone looked on in shock.

"How is that possible!" Caldwell shouted at the scientist.

"I...I don't know," Rodney replied. The expression Caldwell gave him informed him that he had given him the wrong answer, "Either they matched the frequency of the shield somehow, or the torpedoe moved fast enought to pass through. I...I can't...be sure."

"You knew about this!" he pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and John both glared at him, "I knew they had something, but I wasn't sure what. I did warn you about that," Elizabeth replied angrily.

"Well your warning didn't do much good did it?" Caldwell replied.

Before Elizabeth could say anything, Grael's voice came in from the transmitter, "Colonel Sheppard did you enjoy our surprise?"

Since he was the one Grael had addressed to, John pushed the button to respond, "How the hell did you do that?"

Grael laughed, "My people had long ago discovered records about your sheild, It took out scientists decades to develope a weapon to penetrate it. We never had a chance to test it out, until we found you." He paused a moment before continuing, "Will you accept our terms now?"

"Go to hell, Grael!"

He laughed again "After you, Colonel."

"What do we do now?" Rodney asked, "We're all going to die!"

"Start the self-destruct," Caldwell said, "We can't let them have the city."

"So we just give up?" John responded.

"We have no choice!"

"That's what they want," John said, "They want us to give up."

"Do you have any..."

All the while Elizabeth had left the control room and was now walking down the stairs towards the gateroom. _This is the only way,_She thought.

John noticed her absence right them, "Elizabeth?" He, Rodney and Caldwell started to run after her.

Elizaebth was standing in the middle of the Gateroom. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and raised her hands over her head. John and the others stopped in their tracks as her hands began to glow white, "What in the world?" Rodney breathed as she began to float off of the ground.

"What are you doing?" John asked, but she didn't listen. Her entire focus was on the ships floating above the planet. A crack of energy rang in everybody's ears,and a blinding light flashed throughout the city, and the planet itself.

* * *

Far above them, in his command chair, Grael had his hands pressed to his ears. The buzzing in them ached badly and he shut his eyes from the flash. Kernan, and his men were doing the same thing. For a brief second he opened his eyes, and he thought he saw something he couldn't have seen. Dr. Weir standing before him, dressed in a floor length gown, her hands raised above her head and glowing with a fearsome power.

Fearfully, he shut them tight again. _I must be losing my mind, I must be losing my mind,_ He repeated over and over again in his head.

The flash ended, and Kernan's voice drew Grael out of his thoughts, "Chancellor?"

"Yes, Kernan," Grael replied as he timidly opened his eyes, "What happened?"

"The Blashphemers had a self-destruct and destroyed the city. They launched two weapons before they destroyed themselves, and annihilated out remaining two curisers."

"Did you...?" Grael was about to asked about the apperition of Dr. Weir, but thought better of it. _It will only make you sound mad,_ "Never mind, General, let's return home. Atlantis is lost, but it is no longer in the hands of the Blasphemers."

As the ship changed it's course, and uneasy feeling settled in Grael's stomach. He couldn't forget the image he had seen. The impossible image that filled him with fear.

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes as he recovered from the strange flash. Rodney groaned and rubbed his head where a dull headache had settled due to the blinding light, but other than that everyone seemed fine.

"What was that?" John asked.

"That was my power," Elizabeth replied. She was still in the Gateroom, but was no longer floating in thin air, "I was left with no choice, but to use it."

"What'd you do?"

"I destroyed the two Battle Cruisers, and implanted a false memory in the minds of everyone onboard the flagship," Elizabeth explained as John and the others came down the stairs, "They all believe that you destroyed Atlantis and sent two drones to destroy those two ships."

"Well that's cool," John said with a grin.

"Cool!" Rodney cried, "That's way more than cool! I mean what else can you do? You have to have much more power than that? You have to tell us everything."

An uneasy look appeared on Elizabeth's face, "What is it?' John asked.

"The Other's are coming," She said, "I can hear them now."

"Can you talk to them? Convince them to..."

"No, John, especially after what I just did," Fear was creeping inter her voice now. _He has to know. _"John, I shouldn't have ascended," She began to explain, "I could have lived."

"You did the right thing," John said.

"No, I made a mistake, and it cost me a lifetime with you." _So loud, their calling was so loud_.

John looked confused, "What are you saying?"

_No time, she was out of time._ She found the strength to resist enough to say what she had been longing to say, "I love you, John."

John froze where he was, not even blinking. His mind slowly acceptig what she had said. Against her will, she transformed into smoky tendrils and began to rise away from the Gateroom.

"No!" John cried and he tried to raise towards the mass of curly wisps, but it was too late. She was already far above them. She cleared the city within seconds, and was gone.

Gone.

For the second time in his life, John felt utterly alone.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate us for ending it like that, next chapter soon, but tell us what you think of this one.


End file.
